The Ice Can Be Warm Too
by M. Cullark
Summary: Circunstancias inesperadas harán que Elsa y Jack finalmente se conozcan. Ambos tendrán que enfrentarse con sentimientos y situaciones que nunca imaginaron, todo esto mientras la oscuridad esta en búsqueda de su venganza.
1. Arendelle

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, una historia que jamás en la vida me imagine escribiendo, porque ni siquiera soy fan de ELSAXJACK. Pero por algún motivo, leer fics de esta pareja me motivo a hacer esto. Espero que les guste.**

 **JACK**

Jack sobrevolaba nuevos lugares totalmente fascinado, no recordaba la última vez que había dedicado tanto tiempo a visitar otros universos. Las esferas de Norte realmente abrían portales a lugares únicos.

Antes de ser guardián, no se imaginaba la cantidad de universos paralelos que coexistian solamente en la Tierra. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le encantaba visitarlos y ver nuevos mundos, y últimamente lo había hecho mucho pero no necesariamente por gusto, sino porque habían tenido reportes por parte de la Luna de que Pitch tramaba algo en uno de ellos y le habían encomendado la misión a él.

Durante estas últimas semanas se la había pasado de aquí para allá pero seguía sin encontrar rastro alguno de la oscuridad, de vez en cuando los demás guardianes lo acompañaban en la búsqueda pero solo por unos pocos días ya que tenían que atender otras labores.

En esta ocasión estaba en un universo que ni él sabia como se llamaba pero realmente era muy agradable. Era uno de los mejores lugares que había visitado, tenía mucho campo abierto y montañas impresionantes, su visita había tenido cierto impacto en el lugar ya que la nieve y el frío comenzaron a notarse.

Mientras viajaba por el cielo buscando algún rastro de Pitch, vio a lo lejos un pequeño y acogedor pueblo, debido a su naturaleza curiosa, él de inmediato se acercó a explorar.

Caminó por las calles llenas de gente sin ser detectado por los adultos como era de esperarse, pero se sorprendió al notar que los niños tampoco podían verlo ya que en la mayoría de los universos él ya era muy conocido. Había olvidado lo que era ser invisible para los niños y fue entonces que pensó que solamente le hacía falta hacerse notar, por lo que le lanzó una bola de nieve a un pequeño niño que caminaba cerca e inmediatamente este se alegró pero en lugar de gritar "Jack Frost" gritó:

-¡Elsa!-

¿Elsa? ¿Quién demonios es Elsa?, se puso frente al niño y dijo:

-No, soy Jack Frost ¿acaso no puedes verme?- el niño alegre simplemente camino a través de él para acercarse a sus padres. Por un momento Jack sintió una impotencia que no sentía en años, no podían verlo.

Hizo un poco más de nieve para intentar ser notado pero sin tener éxito alguno, todos parecían muy familiarizados con esa situación pero nadie lo relacionaba con él. "¿Qué pasa aquí?" Decidió seguir revisando el lugar cuando de repente observó que en la entrada de un castillo había una gran pista de hielo y había pequeñas nubes que lo mantenían frío.

Él nunca antes había visto algo igual. Al estudiar el lugar, dudó mucho que fuera obra de la naturaleza pero tampoco parecía que tuvieran la tecnología suficiente para crear algo así. Eso solo podía significar que….

No claro que no podía ser, se convenció a si mismo. No era posible que hubiese alguien como él ¿o sí? Aunque sonara muy emocionante la idea, era poco factible que fuera real.

"Será mejor que dejes de pensar tonterías" .

 **ELSA**

A pesar de ser una persona de nieve y frío, Elsa también podía disfrutar los días soleados, sobre todo porque eran los días favoritos de su hermana y le gustaba mucho verla así de contenta.

Las dos se encontraban en el pueblo simplemente disfrutando el día, cuando de repente, perdió a su hermana de vista.

-¿Anna?- posiblemente se había separado para conocer nuevas personas, ella siempre hacía eso, pero cuando comenzó a buscarla notó que la había poca gente en el lugar y no vio a su hermana por ningún lado.

-¿Anna? ¿Dónde estas?- comenzó a alarmarse.

En eso vio como el cielo se nublaba y el viento frío comenzó a soplar, hasta el punto de no poder ver nada a la lejanía.

-¡Anna!-comenzó a correr buscando a su hermana, hasta que finalmente la encontró arrinconada en el mercado.-Anna ¿estas bien?- se acercó pero Anna la alejó.

-Aléjate de mí- Elsa tocó su hombro y notó que estaba helado.-¡No me toques!- se alejó de ella y comenzó a llorar.-¡Mira lo que haz hecho!-

Elsa no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que vio a su alrededor y vio todo congelado y solitario.

-Por tu culpa todos están muertos- le reclamó.- ¡Eres un monstruo!-

-No Anna, yo…-

-Sí lo eres. Nunca más te acerques a mí. Solamente destruyes todo lo que tocas- puso sus manos en el pecho y Elsa notó como su hermana comenzaba a congelarse.

-¡No Anna, no!-

-Elsa, ¡ELSA! ¡DESPIERTA!- Elsa abrió los ojos y notó que había estado soñando, inmediatamente agradeció que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.- ¿Elsa estas bien?- preguntó Anna preocupada y angustiada.

-Sí ¿por qué lo dices?- comentó mientras intentaba despejarse.

-Tengo rato llamándote pero no despertabas. Además te notabas muy inquieta mientras dormías-

-Estoy bien Anna, no te preocupes- le sonrió tratando de convencerla para calmarla, aunque la realidad era que había tenido muchas pesadillas similares en los últimos días. Anna hizo una mueca de no estar convencida pero no insistió más.

Cuando Elsa finalmente se levantó de la cama, recordó algo:

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierta antes que yo? ¿Desde cuando te volviste un ave madrugador?- Anna siempre solía despertarse bien tarde.

-Pues desde que el pequeño Kristoff no deja de patear en toda la noche- respondió acariciando su abultado vientre.-¿Verdad que no dejas dormir a mamá Kristoffcito?-

-¿Tan segura estas de que será un niño?-

-Sí, a lo mejor estoy mal pero mi instinto me dice lo contrario y generalmente mi instinto nunca se equivoca- Elsa rodó los ojos ante eso.-¿Quieres sentirlo?-

La reina no dudo en hacerlo, era algo que hacía casi todos los días aunque tenía que admitir que la primera vez que tocó su vientre de embarazo fue algo muy extraño para ella y aún le costaba creer que su hermanita estuviera por convertirse en mamá.

-Tienes razón, ya se mueve mucho más-

-Imaginate sentir eso toda la noche.- comentó Anna aún sonriente.-Será mejor que vayamos a comer, ya hace hambre- Elsa soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre-

-Se llama embarazo, ya te preguntaré cuando estés en mi lugar-

-Anna, yo nunca…-

-Shh, shh, shh- puso un dedo sobre su boca.- Nunca digas nunca Elsa, además yo quiero que mi hijo tenga un primito con quien jugar-

-Puedes darle hermanos-

-Oye, oye, uno a la vez. Esto.- dijo apuntando a su vientre.-No es tan fácil como parece-

-Eso es lo que intento decirte.-

Anna hizo como que no escuchaba y agregó: -Pero primero debemos conseguirte un novio-

-Anna-

-Tú siempre desprecias a todos los pretendientes que te presentan. Yo no quiero que estés sola Elsa-

-Pero no lo estoy. Te tengo a ti, a Olaf, a Kristoff y a mi pueblo. No necesito más-

-Bien- dijo Anna derrotada.- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- salió de la habitación no sin antes gritar.-¡Igual no me daré por vencida!-

Elsa solamente sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su hermana y la siguió al comedor.

 **JACK**

El guardián se quedo observando la ciudad durante la noche aún intentando descifrar lo que había pasado aquel día. No entendía como era posible que no lo conocieran en este lugar. Tal vez… tal vez pudiera ser que lo conocieran por el nombre de Elsa, pero de ser así, los niños lo hubieran visto de todos modos aunque fuera con otro nombre.

Se quedó pensativo viendo las luces del lugar, cuando de repente, vio una sombra desplazarse rápidamente en una de las calles. Decidió seguirla en silencio y al llegar al castillo, la sombra subió por un costado de este hasta llegar a un balcón y finalmente se adentró en una habitación.

Jack voló para seguirla de cerca pero se quedó observando desde afuera de la ventana. Pudo ver que la habitación era muy grande y se encontraba una persona durmiendo en la cama, pero no pudo distinguirla bien por la oscuridad. En eso la sombra se colocó a un costado de la cama como si estuviese observando a la persona y colocó lo que parecía como una mano en la cabeza de la misma.

Jack de inmediato notó como la persona se empezó a mover incómodamente en su cama como si estuviera teniendo….

"¿Una pesadilla?" No lo pensó dos veces antes de ingresar y decir:

-¡Aléjate ahora mismo!- apuntó a la sombra con su cayado pero esta no se movió ni un poco.-¡Te he dicho que te alejaras! ¿Quién te mando aquí? ¿Acaso fue Pitch?- en cuanto dijo eso último la sombra se abalanzó sobre él pero Jack a su vez le lanzó un rayo de nieve. Cuando aquel rayo estuvo a punto de tocar la sombra, esta se desvaneció por su cuenta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, se escuchó un:

-¿Quién anda ahí?- observó a alguien levantarse de la cama rápidamente y Jack decidió salir del lugar lo antes posible, pero cuando estaba por salir de la ventana y dio un último vistazo a la habitación, vio el rostro de aquella persona que se acababa de levantar. Fue entonces que sintió como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el estomago y no sé pudo mover, se trataba de una chica y era una chica muy muy hermosa.

-He dicho ¿Quién anda ahí? Sé que sigues aquí. Te puedo sentir-levantó sus manos en forma defensiva mientras Jack seguía viéndola, en eso la chica pisó un montículo de nieve que había en el piso y Jack notó la preocupación en su rostro.

-Esto no puede ser, pensé que lo tenía dominado- parecía estar hablándose para sí misma y después de algunos segundos regresó a su cama, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su ventana. En ese momento Jack sintió como si pudiera verlo.

-Te estas volviendo loca- se dijo nuevamente a si misma antes de recostarse y Jack decidió irse antes de que pasara algo más.

 **ELSA**

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace dos días, le parecía muy raro que pudiera usar sus poderes mientras dormía, nunca antes le había pasado eso y lo más raro de todo era que a partir de entonces había dejado de tener pesadillas. Pero a pesar de eso se sentía observada, tranquila pero observada, era como si algo o alguien la estuviese vigilando por las noches.

-Elsa, es hora, vamos a conocer a tu nuevo pretendiente- dijo Anna emocionada entrando a la habitación- ¿Ya te pusiste el vestido que te di?-

-Sí Anna y por favor no te emociones, no pasará nada fuera de lo común, el duque solamente vino a concretar una propuesta de comercio-

-Eso ya lo veremos, el duque no está nada mal. Puede que tenga más posibilidades que los demás-

En eso entró Kristoff vestido con un traje tipo militar acompañado de Olaf para avisarles que el duque las estaba esperando. A Elsa le resultaba increíble ver la transformación de Kristoff de campesino a príncipe cuando se casó con su hermana, se notaba que aún le era algo difícil pero siempre hacía su mayor esfuerzo.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Elsa.

Cuando conoció al dichoso duque, resultó que su hermana tenía razón, no era para nada feo y era muy amable, pero aun así prefería mantener su distancia. Ella solamente conversaba de política y tratados pero el duque constantemente trataba de sacar temas personales y por insistencia del mismo, decidieron darse una vuelta por el pueblo.

 **JACK**

"¿Por qué continuaba vigilando a la chica por las noches? Parecía un acosador". Odiaba hacer eso, pero por otro lado él estaba seguro que la sombra tenía relación con Pitch e intentaría atacar a la chica nuevamente. Los últimos dos días los había pasado durante el día buscando más pistas de la sombra o Pitch y por la noche vigilando a la chica, observándola mientras dormía por si acaso aparecía la sombra, pero no fue así. Lamentablemente hasta el momento no había tenido éxito alguno en descubrir algo.

Por ahora, se encontraba en el pueblo descansando un rato cuando a lo lejos vio a la chica pasar en compañía de un hombre. Los dos iban vestidos muy elegantemente y no pudo evitar seguir a la chica con la mirada. Los vio platicar por un rato cuando de repente otra persona se les acercó apresuradamente para decirles algo. La chica alarmada corrió detrás de la persona seguida por el otro hombre. Por un momento Jack intento controlarse, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad y los siguió. Al llegar, de inmediato vio a lo lejos una casa arder en llamas y escuchó a la gente gritar:

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!-

Su primer impulso fue el de ayudar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la chica gritó:

-¡Apártense todos!- levantó sus manos y lo que paso después dejo a Jack completamente anonadado. La chica comenzó a lanzar nieve a la casa en llamas y poco a poco estas se fueron extinguiendo. Cuando el fuego desapareció por completo, todo el pueblo comenzó a vitorearla, gritaban:

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!-

Mientras tanto Jack seguía en shock con lo que acababa de ver, la chica tenía poderes y eran poderes de hielo, simplemente no podía creer que hubiera otra persona con poderes iguales a los de él. Que había alguien como él.

 **¿Que les parece? ¿Debería dejarla así o continuarla? :)**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, y ya pronto actualizaré también mi otro fic sin terminar.**


	2. Conociendote

**Continuamos con el fic, espero les guste:**

 **ELSA**

Era un alivio que hubiera llegado a tiempo antes de que el fuego se esparciera aún más por la casa. Afortunadamente no parecía haber lesionados en el incidente.

-Reina Elsa, muchas gracias por salvar mi casa- comentó una aldeana acercándose a ella.

-No es nada pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- la señora parecía avergonzada antes de responder.

-Tuve un accidente en la cocina, intenté apagarlo pero las llamas se avivaron aún más-

-Solo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez- comentó Elsa con comprensión.-Esto pudo volverse algo muy serio-

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho Su Majestad-

-No te preocupes, los accidentes de este estilo suelen pasar- ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.-Lo importante es que nadie salió herido-

-Nuevamente muchas gracias Su Majestad- la aldeana sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse.

-Wow, Reina Elsa, cuando crezca quiero ser como tú- le dijo una pequeña niña que se le acercó viéndola con admiración. La reina se hincó para estar a su nivel y le dijo:

-Estoy segura que cuando crezcas serás mucho mejor que yo, solamente tienes que ser tu misma- le hizo una pequeña figura hecha de hielo y se la dio.

-¡Oh! Wow! Es hermoso, muchas gracias Elsa.- y salió corriendo encantada con su regalo. Todo el pueblo parecía estar fascinado con su acto heroico pero al regresar su atención hacia el duque, notó como este se había alejado de ella y la miraba con temor y repudio. Generalmente eran las dos reacciones que la gente tenía al descubrir su poder: Total asombro y alegría, o total miedo y terror. Al parecer el duque formaba parte del segundo grupo.

Elsa suspiró resignada y se acercó al Duque.

-¿Le parece si regresamos al palacio?- le preguntó cortésmente a lo cual el duque atinó a responder:

-Sí, vamos- regresaron al palacio en silencio y el duque en esta ocasión mantuvo su distancia de la reina. Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Elsa, ella comentó:

-Disculpe que tuviera que enterarse de ese modo, sinceramente….-

-Así que es cierto. Todo lo que comentan sobre usted lo es- mencionó aún con repulsión.

-Sí, es cierto. Lamento no habérselo comentado antes, pero con todo respeto usted vino exclusivamente a revisar la propuesta de importación que su rey realizó hace unos meses-

-¿Propuesta? Creo que a partir de este momento la propuesta queda cancelada. Yo mismo le diré al rey que es una locura hacer un tratado con usted y su pueblo, no sabemos qué clase de trucos baratos pudieran hacernos-

-¿Trucos? ¿Cómo se atreve a suponer…?

-Sí, trucos, usando esa magia negra de usted- la miró de arriba abajo como si viera algún tipo de insecto asqueroso.-No me dejaré engañar por su belleza exterior como lo logró con el rey, yo sé bien quién es usted. Por poco y caigo en su trampa yo también. ¿Es por eso que Arendelle es tan poderoso verdad?- eso sobresalto mucho a Elsa.

-No voy a permitir que me hable de ese modo, usted no es más que un invitado aquí ni tampoco lo dejaré expresarse de esa manera de mi cuidad-

-Ahh claro, ¿Por qué usted es la Reina no? Usted no es más que un peligro para cualquier pueblo, inclusive para el suyo. No deberían dejarla gobernar-

-¡Guardias!- solicitó Elsa de inmediato, ya tenía suficiente de este tipo.

-¿Sabe lo que su gente debería hacer? Deberían desterrarla de aquí o encerrarla en un calabozo. ¡Usted no es más que una BRUJA!- al gritar eso último, la ventana se abrió de golpe y una ráfaga de viento y nieve golpearon al duque tirándolo al piso. Elsa no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar lo que había pasado porque en ese instante entraron los guardias, seguidos por Anna y Kristoff.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Anna preocupada.

-Guardias, llévense al duque fuera de aquí y quiero que lo ayuden a prepararse para su viaje de regreso. Su visita aquí ha terminado-

Los guardias levantaron al duque y le dijeron:

-Síganos- lo guiaron a la salida, pero en eso Elsa agregó:

-Por cierto, dígale a su rey que cualquier trato con Arendelle queda cancelado por culpa de usted. Que si requiere nuevamente de nuestro apoyo que mande un pergamino dirigido a mí- el Duque caminó hacia ella sin decir nada, pero Anna se interpuso entre los dos:

-No se atreva acercarse a mi hermana- Kristoff se colocó junto a su esposa y el Duque decidió irse sin decir más.

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que sucedía algo similar con las personas que tomaban a mal los poderes de Elsa y por lo general era algo con lo que ella había aprendido a manejar muy bien, pero en esta ocasión se sintió muy alterada por las palabras del Duque, ya que reavivaron mucho las pesadillas que había estado teniendo.

-Elsa ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó su hermana con suavidad.

-Lo mismo de siempre- suspiró y Anna entendió a lo que se refería- Ahora vuelvo- salió de la habitación sin decir más y escuchó a su hermana decir:

-Elsa, espera-

-No Anna, dale un poco de espacio- escuchó a Kristoff decirle.

-Pero ella siempre hace eso-

Elsa ya no escuchó más de la conversación y se dirigió a la biblioteca del palacio, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Al llegar decidió leer algo para distraerse y se puso a revisar las estanterías de libros que tenían, ahí pudo ver libros y cuentos de todo tipo, muchos de ellos revisados anteriormente, inclusive en más de una ocasión por ella. Continúo así por un rato cuando de repente se encontró con un pequeño libro muy particular llamado "Frost: El Espíritu del Invierno". Se veía un poco viejo y maltratado, pero lo sacó y comenzó a revisar de poco a poco sus páginas.

Al ver los dibujos y la historia comenzó a recordar como sus padres solían leerle esto cuando era pequeña, era uno de sus favoritos, también recordó la manera como ella se ilusionaba con la idea de que pudiera haber alguien como ella en el mundo. En ese entonces estaba segura que Jack Frost era real.

Soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en eso y se percató que en cierto modo aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera real. Sería el único que pudiera ser capaz de comprenderla en este momento.

Cerró el libro y susurró: -Es una lástima que no seas real-

-¿Y quién dice que no lo soy?- escuchó a una voz decir y Elsa volteó rápido para ver quien había dicho eso.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- miró a los lados buscando al dueño de esa voz sin lograr ver a alguien.

-¿Pu…puedes escucharme? ¿De verdad puedes oírme?- sonaba entusiasmado.

-Claro que puedo escucharte, ahora te ordeno que salgas de tu escondite y te presentes frente a mí- solamente se escuchó una fuerte pero encantadora risa.

-¿Me ordenas? Tranquila, estoy justo a un lado tuyo, no es mi culpa que no puedas verme- Elsa comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos buscando al bromista pero sin encontrar a nadie.- He dicho que salgas, no estoy jugando-

-Encuéntrame si puedes- Elsa continuo revisando en los pasillos pero cuando entraba en uno, escuchaba ruido al otro lado de la biblioteca y corría a dicho lugar; al llegar sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Así estuvo por un rato, hasta que desaceleró su paso y camino lentamente hacia el último lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

-Estas muy cerca- escuchó a la voz decir, pero la reina no respondió nada y continuo caminando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Al llegar y asomarse, nuevamente no encontró a nadie y suspiró con fastidió. Estuvo a punto de solicitar ayuda, cuando le susurraron al oído:

-Buu- y sin siquiera pensarlo, Elsa levantó sus manos y lanzó hielo a su costado de forma defensiva. Nuevamente no había nadie pero la estantería la había dejado cubierta en nieve.

-Nada mal- dijo la voz detrás de ella con un tono de asombroso.-Pero ¿sabes? ese juego también lo puedo jugar yo- y en eso Elsa sintió un golpe en la espalda con una bola de nieve y escuchó la risa de su atacante.-Te lo dije-

-Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Elsa quitándose trozos de hielo de su cabello. "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?". -¿Quién eres?-

-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? Si hace un momento estabas leyendo sobre mí-

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso? ¿No podía ser cierto o sí?"

-No eso no es posible- sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.-¿Acaso eres….- pero no se atrevía a decirlo y nuevamente aquella voz susurró suavemente a su oído.

-Vamos, dilo. Di mi nombre- podía sentir su aliento frío sobre su cuello causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Tú eres Jack, eres Jack Frost- al terminar de decir aquello, poco a poco apareció la forma de un chico frente a ella. Era un chico joven, con la piel tan pálida como la de ella, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos, nunca antes había visto ojos como los de él, eran muy bonitos. Tenía una sudadera azul y un pantalón café. Mientras lo veía sentía que no era capaz de moverse ni hacer nada del impacto, lo único que lograba pensar era: "Es real, es real, es real".

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así hasta que el chico preocupado comentó:

-Oye respira no quiero que te desmayes, necesitas respirar para mantenerte viva- puso su mano en el hombro de Elsa y fue cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar.

-¡Eres real!- dio un paso hacia atrás.-Eso o me estoy volviendo completamente desquiciada- se tocó la sien y le pareció escuchar al chico decir:

-¿Tiendes a llamarte loca muy seguido, no?-

-¿Qué?- lo vio desconcertada, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-No nada, olvida lo que dije- se rasco la nuca nervioso antes de agregar.-Te aseguró que no estás loca, solamente que los adultos no soy capaces de verme, bueno por lo menos así era hasta hoy. Eres la primera que puede hacerlo y sinceramente me sorprendió mucho que pudieras escucharme-

-¿De verdad?- Jack asintió mientras ponía sus manos en su chamarra y en eso Elsa comentó:

-Tú fuiste quien golpeo al duque hace un momento ¿no es así?- Jack solamente volvió a asentir un poco apenado por ser descubierto.

-Gracias- dijo la reina con sinceridad.-Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho-

-No hay de que- comentó sin darle importancia-Creo que ni siquiera me he presentado de manera adecuada. Soy Jack Frost, espíritu del Invierno- extendió mano hacia ella y Elsa la tomó antes de responder:

-Mi nombre es Elsa, Reina Elsa de Arendelle-

-Mucho gusto, Su Majestad- "Su sonrisa es encantadora" no pudo evitar pensar Elsa al verlo sonreír y de inmediato intentó borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ya empezaba a sonar como su hermana.

-Llámeme solamente Elsa-

-Muy bien Elsa así será, oye por cierto lamento haberte molestado hace rato, es solo que estoy tan acostumbrado a estar con niños todo el tiempo-

-No te preocupes, resultó ser bastante divertido- realmente le había ayudado a distraerse un poco.

-Me alegra, porque esa es mi especialidad- se recargó sobre su cayado y miró a su alrededor.-Permíteme decirte que tienes un castillo increíble-

-Muchas Gracias.- suspiró con pesadez- ¿Te parece si vamos a la mesa? Necesito sentarme un momento- necesitaba sentarse después de haber tenido un descubrimiento tan impactante.

 **JACK**

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a platicar por tantas horas que incluso Jack perdió la noción del tiempo. Platicaron un poco sobre ellos y del motivo por el cual él estaba en Arendelle, pero decidió omitir la parte de la sombra que vio en su habitación y sobre las guardias nocturnas que había realizado desde entonces ya que no quería preocuparla ni asustarla antes de tiempo.

-¿Así que aún no has conseguido pistas de la oscuridad?- Elsa realmente parecía muy interesada en el tema.

-No aún no-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que está en Arendelle?-

-Mi instinto, tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que se encuentra cerca de aquí- se podía notar la determinación en su mirada.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, no dudes en solicitarlo-

-Gracias, pero solamente requiero de tu autorización para seguir buscándolo en tus tierras-

-No hay problema- accedió de inmediato y después de unos segundos añadió:- Aunque si somos sinceros, ya llevas varios días investigando sin solicitarme nada Jack- él se avergonzó un poco y se apresuró en decir:

-Era porque no podías verme. Por eso no te solicite nada antes-

-No te preocupes, solamente te pido que si encuentras algo que pudiera dañar a mi cuidad me avises. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- le resultaba muy agradable poder platicar con alguien que no fuesen los guardianes o los niños. – ¿crees que pudiera seguir visitándote de vez en cuando? Me gusta poder platicar contigo-

-Por supuesto, es maravilloso platicar con alguien…con alguien tan parecido a mí- lucía apenada por admitir aquello.

-Te entiendo perfectamente- le dijo con suavidad.- Yo tampoco había conocido a alguien que también tuviera poderes de hielo, sinceramente creí que yo era el único con el don y me resulta refrescante saber que no es así, inclusive te puedo dar algunos tips por si gustas-

-Gracias, pero creo que ya he aprendido bastante bien a controlar mis poderes pero igual lo tendré en mente- solamente le sonrió y Jack no pudo evitar responder el gesto, cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo más, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entró una chica pelirroja que se acercó a ellos. Por un instante se preguntó si sería capaz de verlo como Elsa lo hacía, pero al notar su actitud se dio cuenta que era invisible para ella.

-Elsa. Es hora de cenar- Elsa se levantó de su silla para verla de frente y le respondió:

-Gracias por avisarme Anna, en un momento los alcanzó en el comedor-

-¿Qué tanto haces? Estuviste encerrada aquí casi todo el día-

-Estuve leyendo un poco- miró en dirección a Jack revisando si su hermana sería capaz de verlo, pero al notar que no era así, regresó su atención a ella.

-¿Buscas algo?- le preguntó Anna aún mirado hacia la dirección de Jack.

-No Anna, me pareció escuchar algo, eso es todo-

-Muy bien, pues entonces vámonos al comedor- se notaba que Elsa estaba por negarse, pero Anna la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia la salida. Elsa dio un último vistazo hacía a Jack y articulo un:

-Adiós- a lo que él le respondió con un:

-Hasta luego Elsa-

 **ELSA**

Durante la cena, Elsa solamente podía pensar en lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Realmente había sido un día muy peculiar.

-¿Elsa te encuentras bien?- escuchó la voz de su hermana decir.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Has estado muy distraída y casi ni has tocado tu cena-

-No tengo mucha hambre, eso es todo- se notaba en la cara de Anna que aún estaba decidiendo si creerle o no y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Elsa habló primero.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy?-

-Maravilloso- respondió Olaf quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de su hermana. Aunque realmente no tenía necesidad de comer, le gustaba acompañarlos durante la cena.-Hoy hice 3 nuevos amigos, realmente encantadores, jugamos a las escondidas y después Sven se nos unió. Fue muy divertido-

-Eso suena genial- Olaf solo asintió alegremente.

-¿Y ustedes que hicieron Kristoff?- Kristoff se congeló en su lugar mientras tenía un gran trozo de comida en su boca.

-No..mosotros..- intentaba terminar su bocado por lo que Anna ayudó:

-Después de lo que paso en la mañana, Kristoff insistió en que te diéramos espacio, por lo que fuimos al pueblo a comprar unas cosas para el bebé. Si gustas cuando terminemos te las puedo mostrar- dijo con emoción.

-Me encantaría. La verdad es que no puedo esperar a que nazca mi sobrino-

-Nosotros también estamos muy ansiosos- finalmente Kristoff pudo hablar mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa sobre la mesa.

-Cuando nazca el bebé ¿podré jugar con él?- preguntó Olaf y Anna soltó una risita antes de decir:

-Por supuesto Olaf, pero tendrás que esperar a que crezca un poco. Estoy segura que a nuestro hijo le encantará tenerte como amigo-

-Me encanta tener amigos nuevos. ¿Falta mucho para conocerlo?-

-Ya no tanto, calculamos a lo mucho un par de semanas más ¿Verdad cariño?- Kristoff asintió.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo Gran Pabbie- hace algunos días cuando Anna todavía podía viajar, fueron a visitar a los trolls para darles la gran noticia.

-Entonces tendremos que tener más cuidado contigo Anna, también necesitas reposar y les indicaré a los sirvientes que estén al pendiente de ti-

-Espera Elsa, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto, ni que estuviera hecha de cristal-

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana linda- intervino Kristoff.-Debemos de tener el doble de cuidado contigo ahora que falta menos para que llegue nuestro hijo- Anna hizo una mueca pero ya no protestó.

-¿Yo puedo ayudar?- comentó Olaf ilusionado.

-Por supuesto- concedió Elsa- todos tendremos que apoyar- y sin decir más, continuaron cenando.

Después de terminar Elsa y Anna se fueron a uno de los cuartos para revisar las compras realizadas ese día. Estuvieron un rato en eso hasta que Elsa se retiró a su habitación para que su hermana pudiera descansar, al llegar se puso su pijama y salió a su balcón ya que le encantaba ver antes de dormir el panorama que tenía de la ciudad, era muy hermoso.

No tardo mucho en ver a lo lejos una figura volando en el cielo que poco a poco se fue acercando a ella y cuando pudo finalmente distinguirlo se percató que se trataba de Jack Frost.

-Buenas noches Elsa- la saludó cuando volaba cerca de su balcón.

-¿Puedes volar?- preguntó impresionada Elsa.

-Sí así es, se me pasó comentártelo en la tarde- respondió sin darle mucha importancia mientras se sentaba en el barandal del balcón.- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Me gusta disfrutar de la vista antes de dormir, es maravillosa- Jack miró hacia el pueblo antes de responder:

-Tienes razón, es una linda vista- sonaba como si quisiera agregar un "pero" en su oración, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Pero…-Elsa lo animó a sincerarse. Jack la miró aún indeciso pero al notar su mirada de interés se animó a decir:

-No quiero decir que la vista que tienes aquí no sea buena pero... pero después de haber vivido por tantos años y haber estado en muchos lugares, he tenido la oportunidad de ver tantas cosas, cosas realmente increíbles- parecía estar recordando algunas de ellas mientras sonreía en todo su esplendor.- Recuerdo en una ocasión haber estado en un lago tan grande y bello, que durante las noches la luz de la Luna y las estrellas se reflejaba impresionantemente en él, parecía como si el lugar tuviera dos cielos y además como es una zona donde habitan muchísimas luciérnagas. Es simplemente...-suspiró-Es imposible de describir-

-Suena increíble- respondió Elsa con sinceridad.- Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar tantos lugares como tú, la mayor parte de mi vida me la he pasado confinada dentro de este castillo- Jack la miró con intensidad y se quedó observándola por un rato mientras parecía pensar algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Elsa.

-¿Te gustaría que te mostrará uno de mis lugares favoritos?- ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y preguntó:

-¿Es en serio?- él solo asintió.

-No lo sé, yo...-

-Anda anímate, no te arrepentirás- una gran parte de ella en verdad quería ir y después de unos segundos finalmente se atrevió a decir:

-Bien, de acuerdo-

Jack entonces se bajó del barandal y se puso frente a ella para ofrecerle su mano:

-Pues entonces vamos-

-¿Ahora?- ella pensaba que sería algo para otro día y que planearían con tiempo.

-Sí, justo ahora es el momento ideal para ir-

-Yo, no estoy segura Jack- apenas acababa de conocerlo hoy, además ya se había puesto su pijama y no sabía que tan seguro sería salir a esa hora.-Mejor en otra ocasión-

-Vamos confía en mí, prometo que no te haré daño- su parte racional se negaba a ir ya que no era buena idea creer en alguien que apenas acababas de conocer, pero por otro lado Jack le inspiraba cierto nivel de confianza y sentía como si lo conociera de largo tiempo–Prometo que no dejaré que algo malo te pase - insistió.

-Está bien- finalmente cedió la reina.-En ese caso ¿Me pudieras esperar abajo en lo que salgo y…?-

-Eso no será necesario, para el lugar que vamos requerimos ir en mi medio de transporte- de inmediato Elsa entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Iremos volando?-

-Exactamente-

-¿Pero cómo….?- Jack soltó una risa y comentó:

-Tú déjamelo a mí, solamente dame tu mano- Elsa hizo lo que le pidió y Jack la acercó un poco más a él antes de agregar.-Eh….Espero que no te moleste pero voy a tener que cagarte para que esto sea más seguro-

-De acuerdo- Jack resopló nerviosamente antes de cagarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Lista?- Elsa solo asintió- Agárrate fuerte- se aferró lo más que pudo a su cuello y en eso sintió como salían disparados hacía arriba. Elsa instintivamente cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el viento en su cara, podía percatarse de cómo se movían en el aire. No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo pasó cuando al fin se detuvieron y Jack susurró en su oído:

-Elsa ya llegamos, tendrás que abrir los ojos para poder disfrutar del paisaje- poco a poco Elsa abrió sus ojos, al hacerlo quedo sorprendida de lo que vio frente a ella. Podía ver la Luna en todo su esplendor y tan cerca, que casi sintió como si pudiera tocarla y por debajo de ellos había un enorme mar de nubes que se desplazaban lentamente con el viento, fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaban en un punto tan alto que ni escalando la montaña más alta del mundo pudiera darle tal vista, parecía como si el piso estuviera hecho completamente de nubes.

-Wow, esto es….-no encontraba una palabra pudiera describir tal maravilla.

-Y eso que no has visto lo mejor- comentó Jack sonriendo-Pero si quieres ver la mejor parte vas a tener que confiar en mí-

-Yo... no creo poder-

-Sé que te pido demasiado porque apenas tenemos un par de horas de conocernos, pero estoy seguro de que podrás ver lo que te intento mostrar si tan solo confías un poquito en mí- en su miraba le rogaba que pudiera hacerlo.

Elsa analizó sus palabras por un momento, se percató entonces que esa confianza que le pedía Jack realmente la tuvo desde el instante que fue capaz de verlo en la biblioteca. Además, acababa de dejar que la llevara a un lugar completamente desconocido, cosa que jamas hubiera permitido que pasara si se tratara de alguien más, eso definitivamente era algo que requería de mucha confianza.

Después de un rato, Elsa finalmente comentó:

-Confió en ti Jack, lo digo de corazón- Jack sonrió entusiasmado y le dijo:

-Entonces cierra por un momento tus ojos otra vez-Elsa no dudó en hacer aquello que le pidió.-Bien, ahora escucha lo que te diré. ¿Recuerdas que te platique sobre los Guardianes?- Elsa solamente asintió- Necesito que ahorita te concentres en uno en particular, en el creador de Sueños mejor conocido por nosotros como Meme, él es el encargado de crear todos los sueños, en especial el de los niños, durante las noches se dedica a repartir su magia por el mundo con un polvo especial.-hizo una pausa antes de agregar.- Tengo que preguntarte de nuevo ¿crees en lo que te estoy diciendo?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, entonces abre los ojos- Elsa lo hizo y aunque estaban en el mismo lugar, lo que vio fue mucho mejor que lo de hace un momento.

Pudo ver que por encima de las nubes habían unas líneas de polvo doradas que cubrían todo el lugar, una de ellas hizo un hoyo entre las nubes para abrirse pasó y descendió hasta la ciudad de Arendelle donde se dividió en muchas más líneas que se dedicaban a entrar en cada una de las casas. En el caso de las líneas que pasaban a sus costados, notó que estas iban formando figuras únicas y grandiosas. Podía ver aves, caballos, peces, entre muchas cosas más.

Se quedaron admirando el paisaje por un rato más, hasta que Elsa regresó su mirada a Jack y comentó:

-Definitivamente la vista de mi balcón no es la gran cosa- juntos soltaron una carcajada ante tal comentario y al recuperarse Jack comentó:

-Eso significa que te gustó este lugar-

-Gustarme definitivamente es quedarse corto, no tienes idea de lo magnifico que es poder ver esto.- respondió aún observando los alrededores maravillada y después lo miro a los ojos.- Muchas Gracias Jack, no tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco- mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas por un momento hasta que Jack aclaró su garganta.

-Creo que es hora de regresarte a tu casa, no sería bueno que alguien se percatara de tu ausencia- Elsa suspiró desanimada.

-Tienes razón, son de las desventajas de ser una Reina-

-¿Lista?-

-Sí, regresemos a casa-

Cuando regresaron al balcón, Elsa volvió a agradecerle a Jack por aquello y finalmente se despidieron, Elsa se fue a dormir y Jack sin decirle lo que haría, se fue a sentar al techo del palacio.

Desde entonces, se empezaron a frecuentar todos los días, aunque fuera solamente por unos minutos. Casi siempre procuraban platicar en la biblioteca o en el cuarto de Elsa, ya que de otro modo aumentaban las posibilidades de que alguien se encontrará a la Reina platicando sola y eso no sería nada bueno. Por su parte Jack seguía sin tener avances en su búsqueda, por lo que en los últimos días Elsa lo había acompañado para ayudarlo debido a que conocía mejor el lugar.

Nadie parecía sospechar nada de lo que ocurría, a excepción de una persona:

-¿Por qué no me dices que está pasando? ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Anna ya exasperada mientras estaban en la sala de descanso.

-No Anna, todo está bien y de verdad no me pasa nada-

-No me mientas Elsa, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo que me estas ocultando- realmente se veía algo molesta.

-Pero ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-El hecho de que has estado muy rara en estas últimas semanas: te desapareces a cada rato, andas más feliz de lo normal, te distraes con mucha facilidad y suspiras…-se calló sin terminar de hablar y se mantuvo en su lugar por un momento mientras parecía estar pensando en algo muy importante. De repente miró a su hermana como intentando descifrar algo y a los pocos segundos, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Oh por Dios. ¡OH POR DIOS!- gritó con alegría antes de agregar.-¿Conociste a alguien verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú estás así por alguien. ¡AL FIN HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE GUSTA!-

-¡No! No, no, no, espera…-

-Sí, es cierto y no me mientas Elsa, habíamos quedado de no ocultarnos cosas entre nosotras- Elsa suspiró y comentó:

-Bien, Tú ganas, tienes razón, conocí a alguien- Anna dio un brinquito en su lugar:

-Lo sabía-

-Pero solamente es un amigo ¿está bien?- Anna pareció no creer aquello pero respondió:

-Sí está bien pero ¿Me lo vas a presentar pronto?-

-No es tan fácil- no sabía si decirle o como decirle la verdad a su hermana sobre Jack, temía que no le creyera. Posiblemente lo haría pronto pero aún no estaba lista, miró a su hermana fijamente a los ojos y con mucha seriedad le dijo: -Anna, aún no estoy lista para platicarte sobre de él, sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo pero solamente te pido un tiempo más para poder explicártelo ¿Sí?. Te prometo de corazón que lo haré, pero todavía no. ¿Pudieras un esperar un poco por mí?-

-De acuerdo, pero que no sea tanto tiempo ¿eh?. Quiero saber todo del chico que te trae así- le sonrió a su hermana y Elsa solamente asintió.

De eso, trascurrieron algunos días más y en una ocasión por la mañana, Elsa se estaba arreglando en su cuarto mientras a su vez platicaba con Jack.

-Jack ¿te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?- él la miró extrañado, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que él no comía.

-Tú sabes que….-

-Solamente me refiero para hacernos compañía, Olaf tampoco come nada pero siempre nos acompaña en el comedor. Además, sirve que en cuanto termine nos podemos ir a investigar el lugar que te comenté ayer-

-Está bien. Te acompaño- Elsa sonrió ante su aceptación y se dirigieron al comedor.

Al ser los primeros en llegar, tomaron asiento y Elsa comenzó a comer para poder irse pronto.

-¡Buenos días!- entraron Anna y Kristoff tomados de la mano.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?-

-Pues bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe- entre más se acercaba el parto, más difícil se ponían las cosas para su hermana. Mientras Kristoff ayudaba a su esposa a sentarse en la silla, Olaf entró tranquilamente y se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

-Hola buenos días- saludó felizmente y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Jack, antes de preguntar:

-¿Quién es el chico sentado junto a ti Elsa?-

 **Hasta aquí nos quedaremos por hoy, espero poder subir pronto el capitulo que sigue.**

 **Un beso!**


	3. Momentos divertidos

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **GENERAL**

Al escuchar aquello todos voltearon a ver a Olaf sorprendidos y este al notar que nadie le contestaba agregó.-Supongo que eres un amigo nuevo de Elsa ¿no?-

Jack solamente pudo asentir de la impresión.

-Yo me llamo Olaf y adoro los abrazos. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Yo… yo soy Jack Frost-

-Mucho gusto Jack-

-Olaf ¿con quién estás hablando?- le preguntó Kristoff un tanto desconcertado.

-Con Jack, el nuevo amigo de Elsa- aclaró. Kristoff no supo que responderle.

-Pero ¿Dónde está ese tal Jack, Olaf?- preguntó Anna desde su lugar.

-Pues se encuentra sentado frente a mí-

-Y oficialmente al muñeco de nieve se le zafó un tornillo- susurró Kristoff y Anna le dio un fuerte codazo en el brazo.- Au, es la verdad-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Olaf ingenuamente y Elsa se dio cuenta entonces que el secreto de Jack tendría que revelarse mucho antes de lo planeado. Miró por un instante a Jack buscando su aprobación, a lo que él solamente asintió. Después miro con seriedad a Olaf y dijo:

-Olaf, ellos no pueden verlo-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Kristoff y Anna al unísono.

-Pero ¿por qué no pueden verlo?-

-Porque solamente lo pueden ver los que creen en él y por lo que veo, también los hombres de nieve-

-Ohh- Olaf finalmente entendió.- En ese caso, me alegra poder verte Jack-

Jack soltó una pequeña risa y respondió:

-A mí también me alegra amiguito-

-Es muy agradable. Me gusta- Elsa solo sonrió y asintió.

-¿Elsa?- preguntó su hermana esperando una explicación.

-Anna, Kristoff, no sé bien cómo explicarles esto- los miró con seriedad.- Anna recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había conocido a alguien nuevo y te dije que sí- Anna asintió- Pues se trataba de Jack. Él es el espíritu del invierno, es por eso que no lo pueden ver-

-¿Pero por qué tú puedes?-

-Porque…porque yo sí creo en él- sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al decir aquello pero mantuvo su postura.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero yo no les mentiría en algo como esto- Kristoff aún parecía incrédulo mientras Anna la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Finalmente después de unos segundos Anna comentó:

-Te creo Elsa-

-¿De verdad?- Anna asintió.

-Yo siempre creo en ti hermana- Elsa no pudo con el sentimiento que eso le provocó y se levantó de su lugar para darle un abrazo. Anna recibió ese abrazo con mucho gusto debido a que estas muestras de cariño eran muy inusuales en ella.

-Gracias Anna- después de un momento se soltaron.-Desearía tanto que pudieras verlo-

-Me encantaría poder hacerlo ¿Dónde dices que esta?-

-Él está sentado en la silla de enfrente-

-Justo delante de ti- terminó la frase Jack y los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al frente y gritó.

-¿Qué sucede linda?- le preguntó Kristoff preocupado.

-Puedo…puedo verlo Kristoff-

-¿Puedes verme?- se sorprendió Jack y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Por supuesto- miró a su esposo y le dijo.-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?- Kristoff hizo lo que le pidió y Anna se apresuró en acercarse a Jack.

-Dios, eres tan blanco como mi hermana-lo miraba de cerca como si estuviera inspeccionándolo.

-Anna, lo está asustando- le comentó Elsa y Anna al notar la cara de Jack finalmente se separó un poco:

-Disculpa, ni siquiera me presenté, soy Anna-

-Jack, mucho gusto-

-¿De dónde eres?-

-De otra dimensión muy muy lejana de aquí-

-¿Y qué edad tienes?-

-Anna- la regaño Elsa.

-No hay problema- dijo Jack soltando una leve risa.-Pues sinceramente no llevo la cuenta exacta, pero yo calculo arriba de 300 probablemente-

Anna chifló sorprendida y miró a su hermana.-Pues te lleva varios años Elsa, pero aun así me gusta para ti-

-¡Anna! Él es mi amigo- Anna hizo caso omiso a su comentario y regresó su atención a su esposo:

-¿Verdad que lucirían perfectos juntos?-

-Anna, yo no puedo verlo aún- respondió Kristoff con sinceridad y Anna pareció entristecerse un poco.

-¿De verdad?-

-Lo lamento linda- Anna suspiró con resignación y sintió la mano de Jack colocarse en su hombro.

-No es tan fácil que la gente pueda verme, en especial cuando se trata de adultos-

-¿Pero porque yo pude verte?- preguntó mientras regresaba su atención a Jack.

-Porque confiaste en tu hermana ciegamente, lograste creerle de corazón-

-¿Eso significa que Kristoff…?-

-Solo dale un poco de tiempo Anna- le aconsejo su hermana.

-Bien, pero algún día tendrás que verlo- le dijo en un tono amenazante a su esposo antes de regresar a su lugar.

Durante el resto del desayuno Anna continúo interrogando a Jack sobre todo y lo bueno fue que él lo tomó por el lado amable mientras respondía sus dudas.

Una vez que terminaron, Elsa y Jack fueron a investigar un lugar cerca de la ciudad que habían quedado de revisar, pero nuevamente no encontraron ni un solo rastro de la oscuridad.

-¿Sigues pensando que la oscuridad está aquí?- preguntó Elsa cuando regresaron al palacio y entraron en la biblioteca.

-Estoy comenzando a dudarlo, pero algo me dice que estoy en lo correcto-suspiró resignado-Desearía que el hombre de la Luna me ayudara en esto-

-Pronto tendrás respuestas- lo animó Elsa.-Solo no dejes de creer en ti-

-Gracias Elsa, espero que así sea. Llevo ya mucho tras la pista de Pitch y lo único que he encontrado hasta ahora es la sombra que apareció en tu cuarto…-

-¿Sombra, cuál sombra?- Jack se percató del error que había cometido.

-Elsa, yo no te había dicho nada porque no quería asustarte, lo que pasa es que poco antes de conocerte….-pero lo interrumpieron cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¡Ahí están!- entraron Anna seguida de Olaf a la biblioteca.-Los buscamos por todos lados. ¿Dónde estaban?-

-Anna, Jack y yo apenas acabamos de llegar, estuvimos en el pueblo un rato-

-Ohh- Anna pareció desanimarse un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Elsa al ver la reacción de su hermana, pero Olaf comentó en un tono aún animado.

-Queremos invitarlos a dar un paseo con nosotros al monte. ¿Qué dicen?-

-Olaf, ellos ya fueron al pueblo, probablemente quieran descansar y…-

-Nos encantaría ir- interrumpió Jack pero al ver a Elsa y notarla seria se corrigió.- Bueno por lo menos yo sí me apunto-

Eso pareció reanimar bastante a Anna, quien se acercó a su hermana y preguntó:

-¿Elsa? ¿Tú que dices?- le sonrió esperanzada.

-Yo, Anna…-

-Vamos di que sí- la miró suplicando a lo que Elsa respondió:

-Bien, por un rato no hará daño-

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionada.

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el cariño que Elsa mostraba hacía su hermana y le hizo recordar la relación que él solía tener con la suya.

-Pues entonces, vámonos-

-¿Y Kristoff no irá?- Anna se puso algo roja ante la pregunta de su hermana.

-Ehhh….él tuvo que ir con Sven a resolver unos asuntos de su negocio y…-

-¿Pero sí le avisaste, verdad?-

-Yo….-

-¡Anna!-

-No quería preocuparlo- Elsa negó con la cabeza pero Jack se colocó a su lado y le dijo:

-Estará bien, nosotros la estaremos cuidando, no te preocupes- Elsa suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo. Pero a la próxima le tienes que avisar-

Juntos caminaron hacía el monte cercano a la ciudad y Anna llevó una canasta tipo picnic que inmediatamente Jack se ofreció a llevarla él mismo.

-¿Qué tanto llevas aquí?-

-Comida, unos sándwiches, algo de fruta y unos chocolates por si acaso nos da hambre- lo observó por un momento y agregó.- ¿De verdad no puedes comer nada?-

-Pues técnicamente sí puedo hacerlo pero no tiene ningún caso que lo haga, no lo necesito-

-Igual creo que deberías probarlos, están deliciosos- y regresó su atención al camino. Elsa venía atrás de ella para asegurarse que no le sucediera nada.

-¡Ahí es!- comentó Anna feliz acercándose a un gran árbol cuando llegaron a la cima del monte. Estuvieron ahí por un rato disfrutando de la tarde hasta que Olaf preguntó:

-¿Podemos jugar a algo?-

-¿Cómo a qué?- preguntó Anna.

-No lo sé, podemos escalar este árbol o correr-

-Olaf, Anna ahorita no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Solamente puede hacer tareas tranquilas hasta que nazca el bebé- le explicó Elsa.

-Está bien- contestó Olaf con comprensión y miró hacia el horizonte. Después de unos segundos comenzó a bostezar.

-Olaf tiene razón, deberíamos hacer algo divertido- intervino Jack quien estaba recargado en el árbol.

-¿Y qué propones hacer?- le preguntó Elsa.

Jack pensó por un momento y respondió:

-Esto es lo que propongo- apunto con su cayado el piso y convirtió todo lo cercano en nieve.- Podemos hacer muñecos de nieve, eso es divertido y tranquilo a la vez-

-Buena idea, me gusta- comentó Anna mientras con ayuda de Elsa se levantaba de su lugar.

-¡Sí! Hay que hacer varios hermanitos- dijo Olaf entusiasmado.

Él y Anna inmediatamente comenzaron a recolectar nieve para armar el muñeco y mientras tanto Elsa comentó:

-Eso es algo muy fácil- con una mano creo un pequeño muñeco de nieve que al instante salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ey, con poderes no vale- le recriminó Jack acercándose a ella.

-Tú también los usaste, además tú siempre dices que lo más importante es divertirse ¿no?- Jack sonrió ante su comentario.

-Usted ya va aprendido- se acercó un poco más a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos, hasta que escucharon a Olaf susurrar:

-Ellos se gustan ¿verdad?- los dos se sonrojaron al escuchar aquello y regresaron su atención a los demás.

-¿Cómo van con su muñeco?- les preguntó Jack volando hacia ellos.

-Creo que se está pareciendo a mí.- Olaf respondió viendo el muñeco que habían hecho.-Solamente que no tiene nariz-

-Creo que yo traje una zanahoria- Anna revisó en la canasta pero no encontró ninguna.-Bueno podemos usar un plátano, una cereza o una manzana-

-Yo voto por la cereza- Anna colocó la cereza en el muñeco y lo miraron fijamente:

-Mmm, creo que no le luce nada bien-

-Su nariz esta pequeñita pequeñita- comentó Olaf.

-Tal vez si usamos el plátano- sugirió Anna pero Elsa respondió:

-Igual creo que no se verá nada bien-

Anna suspiró derrotada.- Ni modo, creo que se quedara así entonces-

-A mí me parece genial- comentó Jack mientras volaba alrededor del muñeco.-¿Saben que otra cosa podemos hacer?- Anna y Olaf lo miraron expectantes.- Ángeles de nieve- los dos se emocionaron al escuchar eso y los tres de inmediato se acostaron en el piso para hacer los angelitos.

Elsa fue la única que se quedó de pie y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlos actuar de ese modo, parecían niños pequeños divirtiéndose en la nieve.

-¿Por qué sigues de pie Elsa?- le preguntó Jack desde donde estaba.-Ven y acompáñanos-

-Tú eres toda una caja de sorpresas Jack Frost- Jack se levantó y se puso frente a ella:

-Eso ya lo sabes. Ahora ven, diviértete un poco-

-Me estoy divirtiendo desde aquí-

-Jack no lo tomes personal, pero ella siempre es así- comentó Anna mientras aún jugaba en la nieve.

-¿Siempre? Yo no recuerdo que fuera así- la miró a los ojos y preguntó.- ¿Me acompañas?- le ofreció su mano y esta no dudo en tomarla. Jack la llevó a otra parte del monte y se colocó atrás de ella antes de susurrar:

-Recuerda, solo diviértete y no te enojes conmigo ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Pero por qué habría de….?- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que sintió un empujón y cayó sentada en la orilla de la colina que se había transformado en una resbaladilla de hielo, inmediatamente comenzó a deslizarse y gritó.

-¡Jack!- escuchó su risa arriba de ella y después lo sintió colocarse atrás de ella.

-Diviértete Elsa- Elsa poco a poco se relajó mientras veía como el paisaje frente a ella se transformaba en una gran pista de hielo y se deslizaban a toda velocidad en ella. Comenzó a disfrutarlo tanto que no se percató cuando empezó a reír como no lo hacía en años, al ver que estaban por llegar al final del monte, vio como Jack transformo el pasto en un manto de nieve suave donde cayeron finalmente. Elsa se recostó ahí mismo sin dejar de reír y vio como Jack voló por encima de ella. Se quedó flotando frente a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Eso fue muy divertido- admitió Elsa aun acostada en la nieve.

-¿Eso significa que no estas molesta conmigo?-nunca la había visto sonreír así antes

-Para nada-

En eso, Elsa levanto su mano hasta dejarla entre ella y Jack y de su palma creo un pequeño copo de nieve muy bien definido. Jack observo aquel copo mientras este aún estaba en la mano de ella y en cuanto él colocó su mano por encima del mismo, el copo comenzó a brillar como si se tratase de una estrella. Ambos lo observaron asombrados por un momento, hasta que finalmente Elsa lo dejo volar. Al regresar su atención a Jack, noto que este la observaba fijamente y con mucha intensidad. Elsa sin pensarlo mucho tomo su mano y poco a poco lo jaló hacia ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tomando al guardián por sorpresa.

-Gracias Jack. Por todo- Jack estaba sin palabras.

-¡¿Elsa? ¿Jack? ¿Están bien?!- gritaron desde arriba y rápidamente Jack se puso de pie y ayudó a Elsa a levantarse también.

-¡No se preocupen, estamos bien!- respondió Elsa y Jack aún impactado por lo sucedido logró preguntar:

-¿Subimos?- Elsa solamente asintió y Jack la cargó para poder subir más rápido. Cuando regresaron a la cima, rápidamente bajo a Elsa y notaron que Anna los observaba con detenimiento:

-¿Se divirtieron?-

-Sí, un poco- admitió Elsa

-¿Un poco? Hasta acá se escuchaban tus risas Elsa, no te había escuchado reír así desde…desde que éramos niñas- pareció emocionarse al decir aquello y sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente.

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y no supo que decir, después observó el horizonte por un momento antes de comentar: - Será mejor irnos, ya es algo tarde y no vaya ser que Kristoff llegué antes que nosotros y se preocupe-

-Sí tienes razón- respondió su hermana limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sin decir más, tomaron las cosas que llevaban y caminaron de regresó al castillo. En cuanto llegaron finalmente se despidieron y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Elsa se puso su pijama antes de salir a su balcón donde sabía que Jack la esperaría para despedirse. Él se encontraba sentado en el barandal observando la ciudad mientras se tocaba la mejilla, cuando la vio salir le sonrió:

-¿Observando la ciudad?- preguntó Elsa.

-Sí, viendo que no hubiera ningún cambio importante-trato de no volver a mencionar el tema de la oscuridad ya que al parecer Elsa se había olvidado del mismo por completo.

-Jack, quería volver a agradecerte por lo de hoy, realmente nos la pasamos muy bien- comentó mirando sus manos un poco apenada al recordar su impulso de la tarde, realmente no estaba segura de porque lo había hecho.

-No hay de qué, por algo soy el espíritu de la diversión. ¿No es así?- soltaron una risita y se miraron a los ojos. Jack se bajó del barandal para colocarse frente a ella.

-Me resulta impresionante ver la manera como ocupas tus poderes, yo solía hacer eso cuando era pequeña con Anna- al mencionar aquello Jack recordó que había algo que no le había preguntado aún.

-¿Cómo adquiriste tus poderes Elsa?- le intrigaba mucho saber cómo un mortal pudiera tener tales dones.

-No los adquirí, nací con ellos- Jack se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.-Por mucho tiempo los vi como una maldición, una de la cual no tenía escapatoria, pensé que tendría que ocultarme del mundo para siempre. Por eso el hecho de verte utilizarlos así, me hace darme cuenta de todo lo el tiempo que perdí. Desearía haberte conocido antes para saber que no era un monstruo y no temer salir- aunque no lo dijera de tal modo, Jack pudo detectar en sus palabras a la pequeña Elsa temerosa que le recriminaba por no haber llegado antes a salvarla.

-Elsa, créeme que si lo hubiese sabido hubiera venido desde hace mucho, pero en aquel entonces yo también estaba perdido- Elsa bajo su mirada al sentirse culpable por decirle aquello y Jack tomó su barbilla para que regresara su atención a él.- Lo importante es que ya nos conocemos y nos encargaremos de enmendar el tiempo perdido ¿te parece?- Elsa sonrió al escuchar aquello y asintió.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya para dejarte descansar. Hoy fue un día bastante pesado-

-Sí, está bien. ¿Vendrás mañana?- Jack le sonrió antes de responder.

-Como todos días- le guiñó el ojo y agregó.-Que descanses Elsa-

-Hasta mañana- y con eso Jack salió volando de ahí.

 **JACK**

Nuevamente el guardián se colocó en la torre más alta del castillo para vigilar el lugar, al principio todo lucio normalmente sin cambio alguno, cuando de repente por primera vez en semanas, observó otra sombra desplazarse rápidamente a través de las calles. Sin pensarlo Jack lo siguió y notó que en esta ocasión se dirigía al monte donde habían estado ese día. La sombra subió hasta donde estaba el árbol y le dio una vuelta hasta que se desvaneció. A Jack le extraño mucho eso y cuando estuvo por acercarse más para revisar el lugar, se abrió un portal frente a él y de ahí salió uno de los guardianes.

-¿Conejo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti. Debemos irnos pronto-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Es Pitch. Sus pesadillas están atacando un universo cercano a este y Norte me pidió que viniera por ti para entre todos deshacernos de ellos-

-Pero Conejo….-

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, los demás ya se encuentran allá- Jack se quedó petrificado por un momento al escuchar aquello ya que significaba que Pitch no estaba en Arendelle y todo este tiempo él había estado mal.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó Conejo acercándose nuevamente al portal.

-Sí, voy detrás de ti- y con eso Conejo entró al portal, Jack también se acercó pero antes de atravesar, regresó su vista al castillo y susurró –Regresaré pronto Elsa, lo prometo- y con eso entró al portal.

 **¿Qué creen que pasara? Ahora si tendremos presencia de Pitch muy pronto.**


	4. Miedos

**Nuevo capitulo, realmente no sé porque me siento tan inspirada con esta historia pero aunque reciba muy poquitos reviews tengo pensado terminarlo. Igual esos pocos que he recibido se los agradezco enormemente, siempre me logran sacar una sonrisa.**

 **Por cierto, les comento que en los capítulos dos y tres hice algunas modificaciones (muy leves) porque sentía que en ciertos momentos Elsa estaba DEMASIADO fuera de personaje. Igual este capitulo lo volveré a revisar y si ocupa, modificare parte de la redacción.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten...**

 **JACK**

Cuando finalmente lograron derrotar a las pesadillas, los guardianes se trasladaron al Polo Norte para tener una junta y hablar de lo sucedido.

-Excelente trabajo camaradas- los felicito Norte mientras entraban a su oficina.- Creo que nunca antes habíamos tenido tan buena sincronización en batalla como lo hicimos ahora. Las pesadillas ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de contraatacarnos-

Meme hizo un par de señas en su cabeza que inmediatamente Hada interpretó.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Meme, Norte. Creo que esta vez fue demasiado fácil derrotarlos. ¿No te pareció eso un poco extraño?-

-Pamplinas, más bien nosotros nos volvimos más fuertes. No les dimos oportunidad y en cuanto Conejo y Jack llegaron, simplemente fue su fin-

-Yo sí creo que hemos mejorado bastante- intervino Conejo mientras limpiaba su bumeran.-Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para entrenar desde nuestro último encuentro-

-Pero eso significa que también Pitch tuvo el mismo tiempo que nosotros para fortalecerse ¿no creen?- Jack comentó mientras se colocaba al centro.- Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera lo vi en esta ocasión-

Norte no parecía muy convencido.

-No pudo haber estado muy lejos si sus pesadillas estaban ahí. Posiblemente salió corriendo como bebé asustado al ver que no tenía oportunidad ante nosotros. Tal como lo hizo la última vez-

Meme se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú siempre nos has dicho que nunca debemos subestimar a Pitch en ningún momento Norte- expuso Jack.

-En eso tienes razón, pero ni siquiera hemos tenido reportes de pesadillas en otros universos ¿o sí Jack? Creo que esto es lo más cercano que hemos estado de encontrar a Pitch.-

-De hecho Norte, en el universo donde estuve estas últimas semanas, vi una sombra en dos ocasiones rondar por el lugar. Trate de encontrarle alguna relación con Pitch pero no logre nada, aun así tenía pensado seguir investigando la zona para ver si podía descubrir algo nuevo-

Conejo entonces guardo su bumeran e intervino:

-No creo que encuentres algo nuevo chico, posiblemente solo se trate de algún pequeño miedo que se creó y que anda merodeando por ahí, pero no te preocupes, suelen ser muy inofensivos y desaparecen después de un tiempo, no necesariamente debe estar Pitch cerca para que ellos aparezcan- Norte asintió y comentó:

-Estoy de acuerdo con Conejo, es muy probable que solo se trate de eso y creo que sería más importante que investigues el universo donde aparecieron estas últimas pesadillas. Pitch debe estar muy cerca de ahí- comentó decidido.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con ellos Jack- habló nuevamente Hada y Meme por su parte solamente hizo un signo de interrogación y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues eso nos hace 3 de 5 Jack- sentenció Norte.

-Bien ¿Y cuando quieren que me vaya?-

-Lo antes posible y quédate ahí todo el tiempo que necesites. Lo importante es que debemos encontrar a Pitch. Si ocupas que alguien de nosotros te acompañe, no dudes en preguntarnos-

En eso, uno de los Yetis entró con una charola llena de tazas de chocolate.

-No creo que sea necesario Norte, soy bastante bueno trabajando solo-

El Yeti repartió las tazas entre los guardianes pero Jack rechazó el ofrecimiento.

-Bien, pues entonces queda decidido, te irás mañana a primera hora- le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza.-¡Que buen chocolate! ¿Seguro que no quieres Jack?-

-Seguro Norte, pero gracias de cualquier modo-

-Pues entonces celebremos la victoria obtenida el día de hoy- todos levantaron sus tazas animados y comenzaron a platicar de otros temas de menor importancia.

Jack por su parte se quedó pensando en la decisión tomada y fue hasta entonces que cayó en cuenta que ya no volvería a Arendelle y por lo tanto, ya no volvería a ver a Elsa, al menos por un tiempo. Inmediatamente tuvo una sensación de vacío que nunca antes había experimentado pero no era capaz de entender el motivo.

-Jack ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Hada preocupada al verlo desanimado.

-Sí, me encuentro bien. Solo tengo muchas cosas en mente, eso es todo-

-Si necesitas algo sabes que aquí estamos para ayudarte ¿verdad?- puso la mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Sí lo sé.- sonrió muy levemente.-Gracias Hada- ella le regresó la sonrisa.

-Por cierto Jack- los interrumpió Norte acercándose a ellos aun con taza en mano.- Casi olvido darte otras dos esferas nuevas para tu viaje de mañana- el Yeti le entregó las esferas a Jack.- Recuerda no perderlas o nunca más podrás volver- le dijo en tono bromista.

-Norte….- finalmente se le había ocurrido una idea para ver a Elsa pero no sabía por dónde empezar.- Hay algo que quisiera pedirte- Norte lució sorprendido pero respondió:

-Lo que sea Jack- le dio su taza vacía al Yeti antes de palmear la espalda de Jack y lo observó esperando a que continuara:

-Quería saber si pudieras regalarme una esfera extra-

-¿Otra esfera? Claro ¿Para que la necesitas?- Jack se rasco la nuca indeciso de si debía decir la verdad.

-Es que me gustaría visitar a una amiga. Ella vive en el universo donde estuve estas últimas semanas y le prometí que iría a visitarla mañana, se lo dije poco antes de que ocurriera lo de hoy-

-Por supuesto Jack, los niños siempre deben ser nuestra prioridad, si quieres yo puedo ir a visitarla en tu lugar en lo que terminas tu misión- Jack se alarmó al escuchar eso ya que definitivamente no era una buena idea. Para empezar él ni siquiera estaba hablando de un niño.

-Norte…- pero este no lo dejo continuar.

-Imagino que la pequeña es admiradora de Santa Claus ¿No?-

-O de las hadas- intervino Hada quien aún seguía a lado de ellos.

-¿Alguien hablo de ir a visitar un niño?- preguntó Conejo y tanto Hada como Norte asintieron emocionados- Igual yo pudiera ir.- se ofreció.-Todos saben que no hay nadie mejor que el conejo de Pascua, además de que tengo tiempo libre porque recién acaba de pasar mi festividad-

Meme hizo una flecha apuntando hacia él mismo y después un signo de exclamación.

-¿Nadie mejor que tú?- preguntó Hada.- Estamos hablando de una niña Conejo, las niñas siempre prefieren a las hadas - volteó a ver a su hadita quien recién había llegado y preguntó.- ¿No es así hadita?- esta solo asintió con su cabezita.

-Chicos…- nuevamente Jack intento intervenir pero no lo dejaron.

-Pero no todas las niñas son iguales- protestó Conejo.

-Cualquiera de nosotros pudiera ser una buena opción-

-La idea es ayudar a Jack para que la niña no se desilusione y deje de creer en nosotros-

-Sí pero si tiene que ir uno de nosotros...-

-¿Y regresamos a lo mismo Conejo?- comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez e inclusive Meme también hacia un montón de figuras en su cabeza.

Jack los observó por un instante e intentó detenerlos:

-Oigan, chicos…- pero ellos seguían discutiendo sin escucharlo.

-Oigan…..¡Oigan!- finalmente gritó y todos los guardianes se callaron, pero después de unos segundos Norte comentó:

-¡Decidido! Iremos los cuatro a visitarla mañana mismo-

-¡Esto no se trata de una niña!- gritó Jack exasperado y todos lo observaron confundidos.

-¿No habías dicho que era una amiga?- preguntó Norte pensando que lo había escuchado mal.

-Sí, pero yo nunca les dije que se tratara de una niña- suspiró con algo de fastidio y los demás guardianes continuaron observándolo totalmente desconcertados por un instante hasta que finalmente parecieron entender a lo que se refería. Hada fue la primera en hablar:

-Sí no se trata de una niña entonces….- soltó un gritó de sorpresa y tapo su boca.

-¿Un adulto? ¿Acaso eso es posible?- le preguntó Conejo a Norte, pero este último solo miraba a Jack sin decir nada.

Meme hizo un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza.

-No lo sé Meme, realmente no sé bien como paso- le respondió Jack con sinceridad.- Nunca antes un adulto había sido capaz de verme-

Conejo se acercó a Jack antes de comentar:

-En realidad a ninguno de nosotros nos ha pasado eso jamás. Por algo somos los guardianes de la niñez y no de los adultos. Esto podría ser un peligro para todos, no sabemos si esa mujer pudiera ser capaz…- Jack no iba a permitir que hablara mal de Elsa.

-Ella jamás haría algo contra nosotros. Nuestro secreto está totalmente a salvo, créanme- les aseguró pero tanto Hada como Meme no estaban seguros de qué creer. Conejo por su parte volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Los adultos nunca son de fiar, sus corazones ya están dañados y corrompidos-

-Eso no cierto, algunas personas guardan su pureza hasta la adultez- opinó Hada y Meme a su vez asintió.

-Tienen que confiar en mí chicos- les suplicó Jack.-Ella no haría nada que pudiera dañarnos-

-Te creo Jack- finalmente habló Norte con seriedad y todos voltearon a verlo expectantes.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó esperanzado el guardián. Norte se quitó su saco y lo puso en su escritorio antes de agregar:

-Te creo cuando nos dices que es una persona de fiar y que no es un peligro para nosotros- inmediatamente Conejo interrumpió:

-¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con esto?-

-No, no lo estoy- se podía escuchar un tanto molesto, cosa que era muy rara de ver en Norte y regresó su atención a Jack.-Creo en lo que nos dices Jack, pero también debes entender que esta amistad tuya no puede continuar. Nuestro deber es y debe ser siempre hacía los niños, única y exclusivamente para ellos. Por algo el Hombre de la Luna nos volvió invisibles para los adultos-

-¿Acaso alguna vez fueron capaces de vernos?- preguntó pero Norte no contestó nada antes de continuar:

-Jack tienes que prometernos que no volverás a verla nunca más.-

-¿Pero por qué? Eso no me parece nada justo- protestó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero hiciste un juramento. Los niños son nuestro único propósito de existir y si continúas esto, los pueden poner en peligro a ellos-

-Pero ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?-

-Descuidando tus funciones como guardián-

-Pero yo nunca…-

-Simplemente no volverás a hablar con adultos Jack, ninguno de nosotros debe hacerlo jamás- comentó Norte y Jack notó un rastro de tristeza en su mirada al decir aquello.-Eso forma parte de la responsabilidad de un guardián- Jack ni siquiera lo pensó cuando comentó:

-Pues entonces tal vez ya no quiera ser uno- todos a excepción de Norte se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello.

-El juramento es inquebrantable Jack, a menos que el Hombre de la Luna decida lo contrario.- trato de hablarle en un tono un poco más calmado.-Además yo sé que realmente tú no quieres eso, no querrías desilusionar a los niños y no quisieras que Jamie dejara de creer en ti ¿o sí?- Por supuesto que no lo quería, a él realmente le gustaba ser un guardián, pero el solo hecho de pensar que no volvería a ver a Elsa le resultaba muy difícil de imaginar.

-No Norte, no quisiera que eso pasara- suspiró derrotado- Solamente te pido que me dejes ver a Elsa una última vez, aunque sea para poder despedirme de ella-

-¿Elsa? ¿Ese es su nombre?- preguntó Hada con curiosidad pero Jack no le pudo responder porque Norte contestó:

-Lo lamento Jack, no creo que sea lo correcto. Ella tendrá que entenderlo-

Jack se sorprendió por su respuesta, no podía creer que Norte fuera tan cerrado cuando se trataba de adultos.

-¿Chicos?- busco el apoyo de los demás guardianes pero estos solamente se quedaron callados, por un instante parecía que Hada quería decir algo pero Norte la detuvo.

-No Hada, no podemos hacer ninguna excepción en esto- Jack dio algunos pasos hacia atrás aún perplejo.

-¿Por qué les temen tanto los adultos? Si se dieran la oportunidad, se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que están- al escuchar eso, Meme y Hada agacharon la cabeza avergonzados pero al parecer Norte no diría más del tema porque comentó:

\- Jack, a todos nos agrada mucho que seas guardián, pero debes entender lo que eso implica. Nosotros no podemos detenerte si al final tú decides dejarnos y no piensas seguir con la misión, pero en ese caso solamente te pediría que me devuelvas las esferas que te di- Jack pasó su mano con frustración por su cabello blanco y miró fijamente a Norte antes de decir:

-Tal como me dijiste en una ocasión Norte, una vez guardián nunca podrás dejar de serlo y no romperé el juramento que hice aunque esto me parezca totalmente absurdo- estaba bastante molesto.- Y no te preocupes, no regresaré a Arendelle si eso te preocupa. De hecho- soltó una de las esfera para abrir un portal –De una vez me regresó al universo de las pesadillas, yo la verdad no tengo nada que celebrar aquí- observó a todos por última vez y entró al portal sin esperar respuesta de los guardianes.

 **ELSA**

-¡NO!- despertó Elsa totalmente sobresaltada a mitad de la noche. Desde que Jack había dejado de visitarla, las pesadillas habían regresado y cada día se volvían más fuertes y horribles. Era como si cada una de ellas indagara en sus miedos más profundos, tanto era así que en ocasiones Elsa evitaba dormir a toda costa.

-Tranquila Elsa- se habló a sí misma.- Solamente fue una pesadilla, nada más- se tocó la frente y notó que había estado sudando. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a recostarse en su cama sin intentar volver a dormir por temor de lo que pudiera soñar si lo hacía. Era realmente frustrante para ella pasar las noches así, ya que durante el día le costaba trabajo enfocarse en sus labores reales, además de que cada vez le era más difícil aparentar estar bien frente a todos porque no quería preocupar a nadie, en especial a Anna. De por si ella no dejaba de cuestionarla constantemente por la ausencia de Jack ¿Qué donde estaba? ¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿Qué si estaba triste? A lo que solamente le daba respuestas cortas y una que otra mentira ya que en realidad ni ella sabía si Jack regresaría algún día y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía mucho que desapareciera en la forma como lo hizo, sin siquiera despedirse.

Como pudo logró pasar noche y al día siguiente se dedicó a trabajar, pero mientras estaba en una junta con algunos mercaderes del pueblo, sentía que sus ojos se cerraban sin poderlo evitarlo.

-Su Majestad ¿Se siente usted bien?- le preguntó uno de ellos cuando terminaron la reunión.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo dice?- sintió la necesidad de parpadear dos veces seguidas para tratar de ocultar su fatiga.

-Disculpe mis palabras Su Majestad, pero no se ve nada bien, durante la reunión parecía estar muy cansada. ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?-

-No, estaré bien, no se preocupe- le sonrió.-Solamente ocupo tomar un descanso, eso es todo-

-De acuerdo- el mercader respondió mientras recogía sus hojas de la mesa.-Entonces me retiro para dejarla descansar Su Majestad, que tenga una excelente tarde y nos vemos la próxima semana- hizo una reverencia antes de caminar a la salida.

-Hasta la próxima semana- respondió y en seguida bostezó.

En cuanto el último mercader salió del lugar, Anna entró al salón y le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal la reunión de hoy?-

-Bastante bien- volvió a bostezar.-Estuvo muy tranquilo todo, no hubo quejas ni reportes importantes que nos puedan afectar- Anna asintió y al ver a Elsa bostezar nuevamente comentó:

-Deberías tomarte una siesta Elsa, te he visto muy cansada últimamente-

-No puedo tomar siestas ahorita, primero necesito terminar unos pendientes que…- regresó a la mesa para tomar unos papeles, pero Anna la detuvo por el brazo.

-Eso puede esperar, primero necesitas descansar un poco, no te ves nada bien.- le comentó.- Incluso te concentraras mejor en el trabajo si te tomas una siesta- en eso Elsa recordó:

-Hablando de siestas ¿no deberías estar tú descansando en tu cuarto? El doctor te dijo que no caminaras mucho porque puedes entrar en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento-

-Elsa, lo que él me dijo es que no caminará afuera del castillo, además estoy segura de que mi bebé no llegará hoy- acarició su enorme vientre.-Pero si te hace sentir mejor, iré a recostarme a mi cuarto con la única condición de que tú te tomes una siesta-

Elsa no muy convencida respondió:

-De acuerdo- bostezó-Me tomaré una siesta pero tú tendrás que ir a reposar a tu cuarto-

-Es un trato- le sonrió su hermana- Pero antes, te acompañaré para asegurarme que cumplas con tu parte- la volvió a tomar del brazo y ambas caminaron a la habitación de la reina. Elsa por su parte ya no volvió a protestar.

Al llegar, Anna ayudo a Elsa a recostarse en su cama y se sentó en la orilla de la misma. Nuevamente la reina parpadeo varias veces y bostezó.

-¿No has dormido nada bien, verdad?- finalmente la reina le dijo la verdad mientras negaba con la cabeza

-He teniendo pesadillas todas las noches-

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó, pero Elsa volvió a negar con la cabeza dándole a entender que no quería hablar del tema, por lo que Anna suspiró resignada y agregó:

-Entonces con mayor razón necesitas una siesta- acomodo la almohada para que su hermana pudiera recargarse en ella.

-Gracias Anna- recargó su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

-Has estado así desde que Jack se fue- comentó su hermana y al escuchar su nombre, Elsa sintió como si la golpearan en el pecho.-¿Crees que esto que te pasa tenga algo que ver con él?-

-No lo creo Anna, comencé a tener pesadillas desde antes de conocerlo, pero se me quitaron por un tiempo hasta que…- "hasta que él se fue" pensó pero no era capaz de decirlo - La verdad es que no entiendo lo que me pasa, pero estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con Jack.- trató de convencerse a si misma.-En realidad todo lo que respecta a él no me afecta en lo absoluto- sentencio con firmeza y volteó su mirada al frente.

-Sí lo hace Elsa- Anna tomó su mano y busco su mirada- Las dos sabemos que él te afecta más de lo que quieres admitir-

-No es verdad-

-¿Acaso no te emocionas cuando te viene a visitar? ¿Cuándo platicas con él? ¿No te sientes apoyada cuando se preocupa por ti? ¿O te hace sentir que puedes ser tal cual eres con él? ¿Por un instante no lo consideraste tu mejor amigo y confidente? Uno que te hace sonrojar, reír y disfrutar, todo al mismo tiempo - Elsa la miró seriamente pero no dijo nada.-Porque eso es lo que yo siento con Kristoff y cuando te vi con Jack podía apostar que algo así te pasaba con él-

-Anna tú ves el amor en todos lados, eres una persona extremadamente enamoradiza que ve cosas donde no las hay-

-Elsa ¿crees que no aprendí de mi error con Hans y de todo lo que he vivido con Kristoff? Ahora sé que mi gran error fue ser tan ingenua y confianzuda, pero creo que tu error al contrario del mío es ser tan cerrada, sobre todo cuando se trata de hombres- la miró directamente a los ojos antes de decir.-No te cierres a la oportunidad de amar a alguien Elsa, tal vez a la oportunidad de amar a Jack porque presiento que él también siente algo por ti y….- Elsa no pudo seguir escuchando más.

-Él se fue Anna, no regresara jamás-

-Pero tú me dijiste que se había ido de viaje y que pronto regresaría-

-Te mentí ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué fue lo que paso, simplemente él no volvió- hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener su postura y no quebrarse frente a su hermana.

-¿No crees que algo le haya pasado y que pudiera….?-

-¡Basta!- puso sus manos en su cara y Anna inmediatamente se quedó callada.-Basta Anna, ya no quiero hablar más de él-

-Está bien, solo relájate. Recuerda que cuando te pones así alteras todo tu entorno- miró a su alrededor y Elsa notó que había hecho nevar en la habitación.- Te dejo para que descanses- se levantó de su lugar y camino a la puerta.

-Sólo piensa en lo que te dije ¿sí?, tal vez esa sea la causa de tus pesadillas- al ver que Elsa no respondería, solo agregó: -Te quiero hermana- y con eso salió de la habitación. Elsa finalmente dejo que el cansancio la venciera y logró dormir un rato.

Después de aquella tarde, transcurrieron algunos días más pero la situación no mejoró para nada sino todo lo contrario, las pesadillas comenzaron a afectar a Elsa de tal modo que poco a poco comenzó a retraerse de los demás por temor a que estos se volvieran realidad, además de que con el cansancio que tenía acumulado su temperamento también se vio afectado ya que todo parecía irritarle con facilidad.

Anna por su parte no se percató de la situación debido a que comenzó a salir menos de su habitación por su embarazo avanzado y por petición de su esposo, ya que poco antes de salir a un viaje de negocios, le había hecho prometer que llevaría al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor.

Lamentablemente Elsa tampoco se había acercado a ella para decirle lo que le pasaba y debido a la fatiga que tenía también comenzó a quedarse dormida en cualquier momento del día sin darse cuenta, lo que causaba que de momentos no pudiera distinguir los sueños de la realidad. Por ahora, ella se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación viendo las luces de la ciudad mientras decidía si aquella noche debería intentar dormir o no, ya no quería enfrentarse a sus pesadillas. De repente, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos debido a que escuchó una voz que conocía bastante bien hablar detrás de ella:

-Hola Elsa- al voltear se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que no veía en días y que siempre lograban hipnotizarla.

-Jack….- no podía ocultar su impresión.-No lo puedo creer. Volviste-

-Prometí que lo haría ¿no?- sonrió mientras se recargaba en su cayado.

-Pero ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó en un tono entre enojo y alivio.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención dejar pasar tantos días, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí-

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte Jack- sin poder contenerlo más, soltó un par de lágrimas.-Pensé que no regresarías-

-Ey, tranquila- por primera vez Jack la abrazó y aunque al principio Elsa se quedó pasmada por aquel gesto, no tardó en dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la sensación que le provocaba tenerlo cerca. Estuvieron así abrazados sin decir nada por algún tiempo hasta que sintió la fría respiración de Jack en su cuello y susurró:

-Te quiero Elsa- sintió como si se le saliera el corazón al escuchar esas palabras y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía razón. Finalmente fue capaz de admitir aquello que sentía por él:

-Yo también te quiero Jack- cerró sus ojos y Jack soltó una risita antes de decir:

-Me alegra escucharlo Elsa, todo será magnifico a partir de ahora ya lo verás, nos casaremos, yo me convertiré en rey- notó que la voz de Jack fue cambiando hasta convertirse en una voz más gruesa- Y Arendelle al fin será mío- Elsa al escuchar aquello se separó bruscamente y en lugar de ver a Jack, se encontró con:

-¿Hans?- sintió un gran enojo de verlo ahí.-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- este soltó una risa antes de decir:

-¿Tú que crees lindura? Vengo a reclamar lo que me corresponde por derecho-

-A ti no te corresponde nada- revisó los alrededores preocupada y preguntó.-¿Qué le hiciste a Jack?-

-¿Jack? ¿Cuál Jack?- se volvió a reír antes de agregar.-Creo que definitivamente estas más loca de lo que creía- se acercó más a Elsa y ella caminó hacia atrás, hasta quedar atrapada entre el barandal y él.

-Entonces que me dices Elsa, ¿Me aceptarás como tu esposo?-

-Jamás- puso sus manos frente a él para lanzarle hielo pero la tomó de las muñecas y la forzó a bajar sus manos, se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar a su oído.-¿Tú no aprendes verdad? Yo soy el único que sería capaz de casarse contigo y tú bien sabes que solamente lo haría para conseguir Arendelle.- se volvió a reír.-¿De verdad crees que alguien sería tan estúpido como para enamorarse de ti? No eres más que un monstruo, un error que nunca debió haber nacido, tus padres seguirían vivos de no ser por ti y estoy seguro de que tu hermana estaría mucho mejor ahora- Elsa forcejeó para que él la soltara pero no la dejaba ir, cerró sus ojos tratando de no escuchar sus palabras hirientes pero él solamente seguía riendo, poco a poco esa risa se transformó en la de….

-¿Jack?- finalmente abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él viéndola con desprecio.

-¿Por qué crees que me fui Elsa? Todo definitivamente es y sería mucho mejor sin ti- sintió que la empujaba del balcón y al comenzar a sentir la caída, se levantó de su cama alterada.

Mientras respiraba con rapidez, se abrazó a si misma para intentar calmarse. Después de unos algunos minutos, se levantó de su cama aún alterada y camino hacía el balcón. En cuanto salió, miró al cielo y susurró:

-Nunca debí confiar en ti- sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla pero rápidamente se la limpió con la mano.

En ese instante, escuchó un ruido muy extraño parecido a una ráfaga de viento provenir de su cuarto y al voltear, vio una enorme sombra colocada cerca de su cama, la miró impactada por algunos segundos hasta que esta notó que era observada y salió disparada de la habitación por la puerta. Elsa sin pensarlo mucho se colocó su vestido con su magia y corrió detrás de aquella sombra. No tardo mucho antes de que salieran del castillo y la sombra comenzara a desplazarse por las calles de Arendelle hasta dirigirse al monte de la ciudad. Al llegar, la sombra se disipó cerca del árbol y Elsa se detuvo quedando frente a este, observó aquel árbol por un momento hasta que escuchó a una voz decir:

-Mi estimada reina que gustó tenerla por aquí- notó que varias sombras pequeñas salieron del árbol y se acercaron a ella.-Nos alegra que finalmente sea capaz de vernos ¿no es así, amigos míos?- las sombras comenzaron a rodear a Elsa y ella dio unos pasos para atrás asustada.-No debe temer Su majestad, prometo que venimos en son de paz-

-¿Quién eres tú?- logró articular.

-Pues me conocen por muchos nombres, pero hay uno en particular por el cual me gusta ser llamado- frente a ella apareció lentamente un ser vestido de negro con un peinado peculiar.

-Permitame presentarme como se debe- le sonrió.- Mi nombre es Pitch-


	5. Pitch

**Aún no tengo pensado abandonar este fic, lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste.**

 _CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

 _Elsa sin pensarlo mucho se colocó su vestido con su magia y corrió detrás de aquella sombra. No tardo mucho antes de que salieran del castillo y la sombra comenzara a desplazarse por las calles de Arendelle hasta dirigirse al monte de la ciudad. Al llegar, la sombra se disipó cerca del árbol y Elsa se detuvo quedando frente a este, observó aquel árbol por un momento hasta que escuchó a una voz decir:_

 _-Mi estimada reina que gustó tenerla por aquí- notó que varias sombras pequeñas salieron del árbol y se acercaron a ella.-Nos alegra que finalmente sea capaz de vernos ¿no es así, amigos míos?- las sombras comenzaron a rodear a Elsa y ella dio unos pasos para atrás asustada.-No debe temer Su majestad, prometo que venimos en son de paz-_

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- logró articular._

 _-Pues me conocen por muchos nombres, pero hay uno en particular por el cual me gusta ser llamado- frente a ella apareció lentamente un ser vestido de negro con un peinado peculiar._

 _-Permitame presentarme como se debe- le sonrió.- Mi nombre es Pitch-_

* * *

La reina sin decir nada lo observó impresionada por un instante más hasta que Pitch añadió:

-Lamento si mis pequeños le ocasionaron alguna clase de molestia Su Majestad- las sombras comenzaron a rodearlo mientras él las acariciaba con ternura cuando pasaban frente a él.- A veces mis sombras son algo traviesas e incontrolables, simplemente no lo pueden evitar-

-Sombras- susurró Elsa mientras relacionaba sus palabras y lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de concluir:

-Tú eres a quien Jack estaba buscando-

-Así es Elsa- soltó una risa maliciosa y se desvaneció mientras su silueta se desplazaba por el pasto.-¿No hay problema si también te tuteo, verdad? Veo que no es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros de ahora en adelante- Elsa simplemente ignoró su pregunta y le cuestionó con firmeza:

-¿Qué hacían tus sombras en mi palacio?-

Pitch reapareció atrás de ella causando que esta se asustara antes de responder:

-Como te dije, mis sombras son algo traviesas y a veces no las puedo controlar- ella se volteó para enfrentarlo.

-Pues entonces comienza a controlarlas, y será mejor que tú y tus sombras se vayan inmediatamente de mi reino- sentenció.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad? No vine de tan lejos para que me echaras sin antes poder hablar contigo- camino alrededor de Elsa con las manos en la espalda.

-Hablaré contigo con la única condición de que al final te vayas con tus sombras y no regresen jamás-

-Veo que tienes muy malas referencias de mí.-finalmente se detuvo frente a ella.-Déjame adivinar quién pudo ser la persona que te las diera- hizo como si pensara por un momento.-¿Pudo haber sido Jack Frost tal vez?-

-Eso no importa-

-Por supuesto que importa Elsa, ¿Y sabes por qué? porque Jack Frost me detesta-

-Supongo que tiene motivos de más para hacerlo-

-Después de que te abandono ¿aun así vas a defenderlo?- Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

-¿Cómo sabes…-

-Por qué él también me lo hizo a mí- elevó la voz.-Me traicionó para poder formar parte de los guardianes, yo le ofrecí mi apoyo incondicional y él solo me apuñalo por la espalda. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso?- el silencio de Elsa habló por si solo.-¿Sabes lo que es confiar en alguien por completo y que te lo paguen de la peor manera?-

Elsa luchó para que no le afectaran aquellas palabras pero fue inútil, por lo cual decidió preguntar:

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Pitch sonrió levemente antes de responder:

-En realidad venía a hacerte una pequeña propuesta, últimamente he estado buscando a alguien que sea tan única y realmente poderosa como lo eres tú, que pudiera interesarse en unir fuerzas conmigo para mejorar el mundo- Elsa no se había esperado aquella respuesta en absoluto.

-Agradezco la consideración pero aunque quisiera no tengo tiempo para eso, así que si me disculpas- se dio la vuelta para regresar al palacio.

-No requeriría de mucho tiempo Elsa, lo que quiero hacer es demostrarle al mundo entero que la oscuridad y el frío juntos no son tan malos como ellos imaginan. Piensalo, podríamos hacer grandes cosas, seriamos completamente invencibles y le demostraríamos a Jack Frost de una vez por todas que con nosotros no se juega-

-No- respondió volteando a verlo nuevamente.-Yo no podría hacer algo así, la oscuridad y el frío juntos son tan malos como la gente imagina- recordó la situación de Arendelle cuando ella perdió el control de sus poderes. No quería volver a repetir eso jamás.-Ahora te pido que cumplas con mi orden y te vayas de aquí- Pitch sonrió ante su respuesta mientras sus sombras comenzaban a acercarse a ella.

-Es una lástima que rechaces mi oferta, me hubiera gustado mucho que aceptaras de buena manera- al ver que las sombras estaban por tocarla, les lanzó hielo causando que se congelaran formando una estructura grisácea. Al comprender las palabras de Pitch, comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo.

-Ya saben que hacer- susurró Pitch y más sombras se abalanzaron a toda velocidad contra Elsa. Ella intentó esquivarlas y comenzó a lanzarles hielo para detenerlas. Una sombra sin embargo, logró sostenerla por el tobillo causando que la reina cayera e inmediatamente ella la cógelo para poder zafarse de su agarre.

Las demás sombras la rodearon mientras Elsa se ponía de pie formando una gran bola azul, la lanzó intentando golpear la mayor parte de sombras que le fuera posible pero ya eran tantas que no fue capaz de pelear con todas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, dos de ellas la inmovilizaron de las muñecas y extendieron sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó a Pitch y este solo se acercó para quedar frente a ella.

-Eso no será posible, como te comenté ocupo la ayuda de alguien como tú para mis planes- Elsa respiraba agitada por la pelea pero respondió:

-Tú no puedes obligarme-

-Por supuesto que puedo y pienso hacerlo- sonrió con malicia y Elsa se jaloneo intentando escapar.-Ni siquiera lo intentes, estás demasiado débil para ganarle a mis sombras-

Elsa no entendía porque no era capaz de congelar a las sombras que la sostenían y Pitch al notar la confusión en su mirada, añadió:

-¿Creíste que me presentaría aquí sin debilitarte primero? Mis sombras hicieron un buen trabajo invadiendo tus sueños durante meses- fue entonces cuando Elsa lo entendió, este encuentro no había sido una simple casualidad. Sus pesadillas, el cansancio, todo era parte del plan de Pitch.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?-

-Ya lo verás, pero por ahora será mejor movernos de aquí- hizo un par de señas a sus sombras antes de caminar de vuelta al árbol y desaparecer. Las sombras mientras tanto envolvieron por completo el cuerpo de Elsa, haciéndola desaparecer al instante.

 **ANNA**

-¿No hay rastro alguno de mi hermana?- preguntó Anna a uno de los guardias cuando regresaron de su búsqueda.

-Ninguno Su Majestad, nadie parece haberla visto, pero no descansaremos hasta no encontrar a la reina-

-Se lo agradezco Albert, si me permite un momento a solas con mi esposo, él les dará indicaciones para proseguir con la búsqueda de mi hermana- el guardia hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

Anna se sentía destrozada por la desaparición de su hermana, llevaban ya cuatro días sin saber de ella y el reino enteró hacia lo posible por encontrarla sin éxito. Era como si se hubiera evaporado sin dejar rastro.

-La encontraremos Anna ya lo verás- le aseguró su esposo abrazándola mientras estaban sentados a la orilla de la cama- Saldré a buscarla yo mismo a los alrededores del pueblo. Puede que haya escapado…-

-No Kristoff, ella no se escapó, no esta vez- le aseguró. Aquella mañana había comenzado a nevar a pesar de estar en pleno verano y Anna interpretó aquello como una señal de que su hermana no podía estar muy lejos.

-Pero los guardias me comentaron que tu hermana había estado muy rara últimamente y puede ser que…-

-Ella no huyó- dijo Anna con firmeza y Kristoff resopló resignado.-Tienes que confiar en mí Kristoff, siento que algo malo realmente le ocurrió a mi hermana-

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti linda- acarició su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-Saldré inmediatamente en su búsqueda, pero debes prometerme que intentaras mantenerte tranquila y que te quedaras aquí como indicó el doctor.-

-Lo prometo- Kristoff le dio otro beso antes de decir:

-Gracias. Regresare al anochecer- se levantó de la cama, pero Anna tomó su mano.

-Cuídate- le dijo

-Lo haré y tú cuida de nuestro hijo- Anna asintió y finalmente Kristoff salió de la habitación.

Durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde Anna hizo lo posible por cumplir su promesa, pero cuando vio por la ventana que la nevada se intensificaba cada vez más, no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa y preocupada por Elsa. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo y que tenía que hacerlo ya. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- era Olaf, quién traía lo que parecía como una esfera de cristal.

-Hola Anna- se acercó a la cama donde ella estaba recostada y se sentó en la orilla.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- le preguntó Anna intrigada.

-¿Esto? Me lo dio un pequeño hombrecito en el bosque mientras Sven y yo buscábamos a Elsa- le explicó.-Me preguntó que si la conocíamos porque quería entregarle esto- bajo su mirada a la esfera.- Le dije que sí y que nosotros podíamos dárselo cuando ella regresara a casa-

-¿Puedo verlo?- Olaf se lo entregó y Anna lo revisó con detenimiento, era una bola de cristal navideña que tenía una nota pegada. Inmediatamente Anna lo leyó y decía:

 **Elsa,**

 **No pienses que Jack se ha olvidado de ti, solamente ya no tiene permitido volver a verte. Si quieres visitarlo y verlo una última vez solo tira esta esfera al suelo mientras piensas en él y se abrirá un portal donde podrás encontrarlo.**

 **Tómalo como un regalo de nuestra parte.**

 **Atte. HD y Meme**

-Lo sabía- sonrió Anna y le preguntó a Olaf.- ¿Quién dices que te dio esto?-

-No me dijo su nombre, pero era un hombre pequeño que volaba y era de color parecido a la arena- Anna se sintió un tanto confundida pero a la vez se sintió esperanzada. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de buscar a Jack y pedirle ayuda para encontrar a su hermana. Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo un abrigo de su closet, al ver por la ventana se percató que acababa de iniciar una fuerte tormenta de nieve.

-Olaf, iré a buscar a Jack- le dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Pero el doctor dijo que…-

-Sé lo que dijo, pero no pienso tardar- le aseguró.-Voy a necesitar que te quedes aquí y solamente no dejes entrar a nadie a la habitación hasta que yo regrese ¿de acuerdo?- Olaf solamente asintió.

-Bien- Anna leyó nuevamente las instrucciones de la nota y cerró sus ojos para pensar en Jack.

-Necesito encontrar a Jack- susurró y tiró la esfera. Al abrir los ojos vio un portal abrirse frente a ella, se sintió un poco nerviosa al no saber lo que encontraría del otro lado por lo que tocó el portal con su mano y la regresó como si se hubiera quemado, notó que Olaf la miraba fijamente.

-Estoy asegurándome que sea seguro, es la primera vez voy a usar una de estas cosas- le explicó.-No olvides lo que te pedí Olaf-

-Este cuarto estará totalmente seguro hasta tu regreso- Anna asintió y tomó un bocado de aire antes de entrar finalmente al portal.

 **JACK**

El espíritu del invierno se encontraba sentado en un muelle cerca de la ciudad mientras observaba los edificios y las casas. Nuevamente estaba vigilando que no hubiera presencia de alguna sombra cercana y aunque intentaba mantener su mente ocupada en eso, no podía evitar pensar también en Elsa. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que la vio y desde entonces sentía un vacío en su pecho que no podía explicar, odiaba no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ella e inclusive en una ocasión intento robarle una esfera a Norte para poder verla pero inmediatamente fue descubierto. Después de un largo sermón por parte del señor Navidad, Jack finalmente se resignó a su destino de jamás volverla a ver y eso le ocasionaba una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado.

De repente, un portal se abrió junto a él y se sorprendió cuando vio a la persona que emergió de él.

-¿Anna?- preguntó sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie.

-Jack- brinco de emoción al verlo y se acercó para darle un rápido abrazo a pesar de su enorme vientre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde sacaste la esfera?- le preguntó extrañado.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Elsa está desaparecida- respondió Anna ignorando su pregunta y Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar aquello.-No sabemos nada de ella desde hace cuatro días y siento que algo muy malo esta por ocurrirle-

-No perdamos tiempo entonces- respondió Jack sacando una esfera que tenía guardada para regresar a su propio universo y abrió el portal de vuelta a Arendelle.

Al llegar, escucharon a Olaf decir:

-Eso sí que fue rápido- en eso vio a Jack y añadió- Hola Jack-

-Gusto en verte otra vez Olaf- regresó su atención a Anna y le dijo.-Iré a revisar el lugar para ver qué es lo que puedo encontrar- ella asintió y rápidamente Jack se apresuró en salir del castillo.

Jack inmediatamente se encontró con la fuerte tormenta de nieve que había pero a él eso no le afectaba de ningún modo por lo cual sobrevoló la ciudad buscando algún rastro de Elsa. Cuando pasó cerca del árbol que estaba en el monte, escuchó algo que lo dejo paralizado.

Eran gritos, gritos desgarradores de:

-Elsa- susurró Jack completamente destrozado y rápidamente se acercó para revisar el lugar.

 **ELSA**

-Suficiente- dijo Pitch a su sombra para que dejara de invadir la mente de Elsa.

Durante esos cuatro días se la pasaron torturando a la reina mediante horribles pensamientos para debilitarla aún más, Pitch quería llegar al punto donde la reina pensara que todo lo que veía en aquellas pesadillas era completamente real.

Después de dar la indicación, Elsa quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo debido a que ya no le quedaba nada de fuerza, sentía una enorme tristeza y rabia dentro de sí después de todo lo que le había visto: Le habían mostrado a su hermana morir, al pueblo odiarla y remplazarla por Hans, a ella perder completamente el control de sus poderes y a Jack abandonándola para siempre.

-Creo que esta lista- comentó Pitch y Elsa alzó su mirada. Alcanzó a ver entonces como sombra cambió de forma para lucir como ella.

-Muy pronto dejaras de sentir dolor Elsa.- dijo Pitch.-Te prometo que después de esto ya nunca más volverás a sentir nada- rió maliciosamente y la sombra se agachó para quedar junto a Elsa. Colocó la mano en el corazón de la reina y de inmediato Elsa sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, fue un dolor tan grande que la hizo perder el conocimiento y lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro fue un:

-¡Elsa!-


	6. Enfrentamientos

**JACK**

Jack había logrado entrar mediante una apertura que había encontrado en el árbol y cuando vio a Elsa inconsciente en el piso dentro de una habitación oscura, sintió como si su pecho se comprimiera de dolor. Inmediatamente intentó acercarse a Elsa pero fue detenido por unas sombras que se pusieron frente a él.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, sino es el mismísimo señor Frost- se acercó Pitch con una sonrisa en el rostro y añadió.- ¿A qué debemos tan desagradable visita?-

-Vine a rescatar a Elsa- verla así hizo que le hirviera la sangre.- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!-

-No le he tocado ni un solo pelo, si eso es lo que te preocupa Jack- rió con malicia y Jack le lanzó hielo, pero Pitch lo logró evadir.

-¿Por qué siempre la agresión conmigo?-

-Porque tú te lo has buscado - respondió Jack enojado.- Ahora ¡Déjala ir!-

-Lo haría Jack pero honestamente no creo que ella quiera ir a ningún lado contigo- Jack lo miró confundido y observó a Elsa quien seguía inconsciente en el piso.- ¿De verdad crees que ella querría irse con la persona que le dio la espalda? ¿Qué la abandono cuando más la necesitaba?- aunque Jack se sintió culpable al escuchar eso, no iba a permitir que Pitch lo manipulara así.

-No voy a caer en tus juegos Pitch-

-No es ningún juego Jack- le dijo en un tono cortante.- Tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto y yo a diferencia de ti, sí me preocupo por ella- se desvaneció y reapareció detrás de él. Jack rápidamente lo apunto con su cayado.- Ambos sabemos la gran capacidad, el enorme poder que posee Elsa, ella hará lo que tú nunca hiciste- entonces Jack lo entendió.

-Ella nunca trabajara para ti, ella jamás vera el mundo como tú lo haces-

-En eso te equivocas Jack, tú no sabes lo que un corazón roto le puede hacer a una mujer, como puede marchitarla y pudrirla por dentro- Jack dio un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Te falta tanto por aprender mi estimado Jack- se rió antes de volverse a desvanecer.

Su sombra se extendió hasta donde estaba Elsa y en cuanto reapareció a su lado, Jack gritó:

-¡Aléjate de ella!- lanzó su poder impactándolo de frente y Pitch fue lanzado lejos de Elsa.

Pitch inmediatamente se levantó respondiendo con su poder e impacto a Jack quien estaba intentando volar hacia Elsa. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mandó al guardián al otro lado de la habitación; Jack rápidamente busco y tomó su cayado, pero cuando se disponía a responder el ataque, otra fuerza impacto sus manos causando que soltara su cayado.

Al voltear hacia el lugar de donde provino dicha fuerza, se sorprendió al ver a Elsa poniéndose de pie con una mano apuntando en su dirección.

-¡Al fin!- comentó Pitch acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Elsa?- preguntó Jack completamente confundido.-¿Pero qué….- no pudo terminar la frase porque Elsa lo golpeó de nuevo causando que Jack se estampara contra la pared.

-Te lo dije- comentó Pitch con burla mientras Elsa caminaba hacía el cayado y lo tomaba entre sus manos. Jack alcanzó a ver que sus ojos estaban completamente negros antes de que ella regresara con Pitch y le entregara el cayado.

-Gracias linda- le sonrió antes de añadir.- Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Elsa hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del lugar, seguida por todas las sombras.

Pitch regresó su atención a Jack y dijo:

-Espero que tú y el resto de los guardianes se hayan preparado lo suficiente, porque esta vez no les tendré piedad- miró el cayado que tenía en la mano y añadió.-Me quedaré con esto solo por si acaso, no repetiré mi error de dejarlo cerca de ti-

-Esto no se quedará así- la sonrisa de Pitch se ensanchó aún más antes de decir:

-¿Quieres apostar?-

 **ANNA**

Anna seguía completamente desesperada por saber de su hermana, el terrible presentimiento que tenía iba incrementando conforme lo hacía la tormenta de nieve.

-Mi hermana esta allá afuera en problemas y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada- comentó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro enfrente de la ventana.

-Jack la encontrará, ya lo verás-

-Eso espero porque….- de repente sintió una punzada en el vientre y colocó su mano en el lugar donde lo sintió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Olaf confundido. Anna estaba por responder pero en eso Kristoff entró a la habitación cubierto de nieve.

-¡Cariño!- se emocionó Anna al ver a su esposo y se acercó para darle un beso.-¿Hay noticias nuevas sobre mi hermana?- Kristoff se quitó la chamarra y el gorro antes de responder:

-Lo lamento linda, no encontramos nada y tuvimos que suspender la búsqueda por la horrible ventisca que hay- al ver la mirada de Anna, Kristoff la abrazó y le dijo:

-En cuanto podamos, seguiremos con la búsqueda, lo prometo-

-Tengo miedo Kristoff-

-Lo sé pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien- en cuanto terminó de decir eso, uno de los guardias entró alarmado a la habitación y dijo:

-Su Majestad, tiene que venir a ver esto, es urgente- Kristoff se separó de Anna y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ahora vuelvo- y siguió al guardia sin decir más.

Anna no lo pensó dos veces y se asomó a la ventana, aunque apenas se podía ver por la ventisca, le pareció ver a lo lejos la silueta de su hermana.

 **JACK**

Jack seguía impactado por lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de avisarle a los demás guardianes. Cuando finalmente logró salir de allí, notó que la ventisca estaba más fuerte que antes. Busco a Elsa con la mirada y cuando la vio a lo lejos, notó que estaba creando más y más nieve mientras que las sombras merodeaban por allí.

-¡Elsa detente!- ella lo miró y volvió a golpearlo con su poder, Jack inmediatamente se levantó y camino hacia ella.

-Elsa tienes que detenerte, esta no eres tú-

-¡Deshazte de él!- le gritó Pitch y Elsa comenzó a atacar a Jack, quien logró evadir un par de lanzamientos, pero los golpes que no logró evadir lo fueron debilitando poco a poco. Llegó un punto en el que Elsa no le permitió levantarse del piso y se acercó lo más que pudo a él antes de decir:

-Este es tu fin Jack Frost-

-¡Lo lamento!- gritó Jack logrando confundir un poco a Elsa y Jack la miró a los ojos antes de añadir.-Lamento haberme ido como lo hice, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Moriría antes de volverte a dañar- Elsa cerró los ojos mientras parecía tener una pelea interna.- Haz lo que quieras conmigo Elsa, lo merezco, pero no dejes que Pitch gane, no lo permitas- Elsa agarró su cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza.

Jack como pudo se levantó del suelo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Elsa. Se miraron a los ojos y Jack vio como los ojos de Elsa comenzaron a tomar su color normal. De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe a lado de ellos causando que los ojos de Elsa volvieran a ser completamente negros.

-¡No!- gritó Jack alarmado.-No Elsa, quédate conmigo- pero Elsa lo atacó, mandándolo lejos otra vez.

Estaba por atacarlo nuevamente pero en entonces un lazo de arena amarró a Elsa.

-Meme- el señor de los sueños saludó a Jack antes de regresar su atención a Elsa, quien se jaloneaba para poderse liberar.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin la Luna se digna a mandar a su ejército estrella- comentó Pitch con burla mientras Norte, Hada y Conejo se colocaban frente a él.-Lamento decirles que llegaron un poco tarde a la fiesta-

-Nunca es tarde para que la luz venza a la oscuridad- estableció Norte mientras sacaba sus espadas.

-Como digas panzón- respondió Pitch sin darle importancia y volteó a ver a la reina:

-Elsa ¿Me ayudarías aquí?-

Inmediatamente ella se liberó del lazo de Meme y atacó a los guardianes con toda su fuerza, también algunas sombras comenzaron a atacarlos.

Meme se quedó junto a Jack para defenderlo y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad logró recuperar el cayado.

-Gracias Meme- Jack tomó su cayado e intentó volar hasta donde estaba Elsa, pero un par de sombras se interpusieron en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando Jack escuchó un:

-¡Elsa!-

 **ANNA**

Anna simplemente no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados por lo que decidió salir en búsqueda de su hermana a pesar de las protestas de Olaf.

Apenas si podía caminar por la nieve y el viento, pero aún así estaba decidida a salvar a Elsa. Cuando finalmente comenzó a ver siluetas a lo lejos, sintió otra punzada en el vientre pero intentó ignorarlo, siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver con claridad a Elsa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, gritó su nombre.

La reina la volteó a ver y Anna se asustó al notar la mirada fría y oscura que tenía su hermana. La reina se acercó con lentitud hacia ella levantando su mano en su dirección pero cuando lanzó su poder, Jack se interpuso y bloqueó el impacto con su cayado.

-Anna, tienes que irte de aquí ahora-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Jack volvió a bloquear otro ataque.

-La oscuridad se apoderó de tu hermana- entonces Elsa mandó otro golpe tan fuerte que tiró a Jack y a Anna al suelo. Anna sintió un dolor tan fuerte en su vientre que no se pudo levantar.

-Jack, el bebé…-comentó en un susurro por el dolor.

-¡Meme!- gritó Jack mientras continuaba bloqueando a Elsa. Meme no tardó en llegar y Jack le dijo:

-Necesito tu ayuda, tengo que llevar a Anna al castillo- Meme asintió y se puso a luchar contra Elsa. Jack con cuidado cargó a Anna y antes de salir volando añadió:

-No la lastimes por favor- Meme asintió y levantó su pulgar.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, los dolores de Anna habían aumentado mucho más, Jack entró por la puerta principal e inmediatamente se encontraron con Kristoff y Olaf. Kristoff estaba muy preocupado pero en cuanto vio entrar a su esposa flotando en el aire casi le da un infarto.

-Kristoff, creo que es hora- dijo Anna con dolor.

-¿Pero cómo….-

-Sabía que Jack te traería de regreso- comentó Olaf en un tono alegre.

-¿Jack?- Kristoff miró hacia el frente y poco a poco comenzó a ver a Jack delante de él.-Eres real-

-Claro que soy real- respondió Jack antes de explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Al terminar, Kristoff comentó:

-De acuerdo. Lleva a Anna a la habitación y déjala ahí, yo iré a buscar al médico y después tú….-

-Iré a combatir a la oscuridad- Kristoff asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

En cuanto Jack puso a Anna en la cama, ella le dijo:

-Salva a mi hermana Jack, tienes que salvarla-

-Lo haré Anna, te lo prometo- respondió con convicción antes de salir de la habitación.

 **JACK**

Siguieron peleando por un buen rato contra la oscuridad y lamentablemente iban perdiendo. Elsa y las sombras habían logrado expandirse cada vez más. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y pánico y no solo era en Arendelle, al parecer estaban logrando afectar a otros universos por igual.

Cuando las sombras lograron inmovilizar a los guardianes, Pitch se puso frente a ellos y dijo:

-Qué maravilla tener a todos los guardianes bajo mi poder- rió maliciosamente.-Al fin llegó mi momento y ustedes estarán ahí para presenciarlo-

-Nunca nos daremos por vencidos- Pitch ignoró el comentario y le robó a Norte un par de esferas que tenía en su abrigo.-Tomaré estas prestadas, mi querido amigo panzón-

-¿Cómo te atreves….-

-Miren me encantaría quedarme a charlar con ustedes pero tengo tanto que hacer y tantos universos que conquistar- volteó a ver a Elsa y le dijo.- Invadan el castillo y después vendré por ustedes. Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer- abrió un portal con una de las esferas.-Nos veremos después guardianes- y entró al portal sin decir más.

Jack miró asustado a Elsa, esperando que no siguiera las instrucciones de Pitch, pero entonces ella dijo:

-Ya escucharon- comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo seguida por varias sombras.

-¡Elsa, no!- gritó Jack mientras trataba de zafarse de las sombras, miró a los demás guardianes y dijo: - Tenemos que evitar que lleguen al castillo-

-Debe haber alguna forma de librarnos de aquí- comentó Hada preocupada.

-Conejo ¿tienes tu bumerán en la mano?- preguntó Norte.

-Sí, pero no puedo mover mis brazos-

-Déjalo caer a tus patas-

-¿Para que querría…- en ese instante pareció entender lo que Norte quería hacer, por lo que le dijo.-Pero solamente lo hemos practicado una vez-

-Es la única opción que tenemos ahora-

-De acuerdo- tomó aire nervioso.-Aquí vamos- tiró el bumerán y lo detuvo con sus patas. Lo movió de tal forma que logró aventarlo con fuerza hacia donde estaba Norte, logrando liberarlo de la sombra.

-Buen trabajo Conejo- Norte sacó sus espadas y liberó al resto de los guardianes, pero justo en ese momento las sombras que estaban cerca se dirigieron a ellos para atacarlos. Norte volteó a ver a Jack para decirle:

-Ve, nosotros te cubriremos aquí-

-Gracias chicos- y salió volando en dirección al castillo.

 **ELSA**

La reina finalmente había entrado en el castillo y mientras su magia y las sombras invadían el lugar, ella subió las escaleras hacía el segundo piso. De repente, escuchó el llanto de un bebé y a alguien decir "Es un niño". Camino hacia dicha habitación y cuando Olaf se interpuso en su camino, ella lo lanzó lejos de ahí, abrió la puerta y todos voltearon a verla.

-Elsa- susurró Anna mientras cargaba un bebé en sus brazos. Kristoff rápidamente se puso frente a ellos para protegerlos al mismo tiempo que varios guardias corrieron para auxiliar pero Elsa no tardo ni dos segundos en inmovilizar a todos y lanzó a Kristoff al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Kristoff!- gritó Anna asustada acercando más a su bebé.-Elsa detente, soy yo, Anna, tu hermana-

-¿Anna?- preguntó Elsa mientras la habitación comenzaba a congelarse.

-Sí ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu hermana que te adora y este- le mostró al bebé.-Es tu hermoso sobrino, es el nuevo miembro de la familia y también te ama- al parecer aquellas palabras estaban afectando a Elsa, ya que sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos pasaron de negro a azul y viceversa.

-No- dijo mientras luchaba con su interior.

-¡Elsa!- entró Jack volando a la habitación y la tomó de los hombros.-Elsa, mírame a los ojos- Elsa lo vio y Jack pudo ver la batalla interna que tenía.-No dejes que te gane, tienes que hacerlo por tu familia-

-¿Jack?- preguntó como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-Sí, soy yo-

-Regresaste-

-Nunca debí irme en primer lugar- algunas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Elsa al escuchar aquello.

-Ayúdame Jack- lo miró con desesperación.-No puedo- realmente le estaba costando vencer a la oscuridad.

-Claro que sí puedes Elsa, eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco, si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú- acarició su mejilla con cariño y Elsa lo miró sorprendida. Lentamente Jack bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella.


	7. Final

_**A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no pensaba dejarla incompleta. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer.**_

 **GENERAL**

Aquel beso fue lo que necesitó Elsa para vencer a la oscuridad que estaba dentro de ella. Nunca antes se había sentido así y cuando se separaron, ambos sintieron su rostro arder.

-Elsa, yo….-comenzó a decir Jack en un tono apenado pero Elsa lo interrumpió dándole otro beso en los labios.

De repente escucharon una risita detrás de ellos y notaron que Anna los veía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias Jack- le dijo Anna y este no supo qué responder.

-Yo también te lo agradezco Jack, pero hubiera preferido que llegaras un poco antes- comentó Kristoff mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba junto a su esposa.

-¿Estas bien Kristoff?- le preguntó Anna preocupada.

-Solamente necesito un poco de hielo-

-Lo lamento tanto- se disculpó Elsa y en eso pareció recordar algo:

-¡Olaf!-

-Estoy bien- dijo el muñeco de nieve mientras entraba en la habitación con las piernas y los brazos un poco chuecos.

-Lo siento amiguito- comentó Elsa mientras lo arreglaba con su magia.

-Elsa, creo que hay muchas cosas que debes arreglar- expresó Anna mientras observaba los alrededores congelados.

-Tienes razón- y en menos de un minuto quitó todo el hielo que había en el lugar. Jack vio a Elsa con preocupación y dijo:

-Debo regresar con los demás guardianes, necesitan mi ayuda-

-Iré contigo-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, yo también necesito proteger a mi reino- Jack asintió y dicho eso, la cargó entre sus brazos para poder salir de ahí.

Cuando llegaron, la batalla contra las sombras estaba a todo lo que daba, rápidamente se pusieron a luchar y al poco tiempo Pitch llegó mediante un portal. En cuanto pudo, Elsa le lanzó un fuerte golpe que lo tiró al piso.

-Pero que….- parecía muy confundido.

-Debiste irte cuando te lo ordene- le dijo Elsa muy enojada mientras se acercaba a él y Pitch no podía creer que se había librado de la sombra que estaba dentro de ella.-Por tu culpa casi cometo el peor error de mi vida- volvió a lanzar su poder pero Pitch logró evadirlo y le respondió tirándola al piso.

-Tú peor error es confiar ciegamente en Jack, ya lo verás- y estaba por atacarla de nuevo, pero en eso Jack la defendió y se puso a pelear con Pitch.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Hada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, a lo que Elsa asintió. Siguieron peleando contra las sombras hasta que vio que una de ellas iba directo a Jack aprovechando que estaba distraído. Elsa corrió hasta donde estaba Jack y lo jaló de la mano para poder moverlo a tiempo.

-Gracias- la miró a los ojos y en ese momento tuvieron una rara sensación en las manos, como si sus poderes se estuvieran entrelazando de algún modo.

-Me las pagaran- gritó Pitch enojado mientras los veía a ambos.-¡Sombras, todos contra ellos!- y todas las sombras, incluyendo las que estaban peleando con los demás guardianes se fueron contra Jack y Elsa.

Jack miró sus manos entrelazadas y después miró a Elsa quién asintió al comprender lo que quería hacer.

-¡Chicos todos al suelo, ahora!- todos lo miraron confundidos pero hicieron lo que les pidió. Jack le sonrió a Elsa y entonces ambos lanzaron su poder contra las sombras, ambos poderes combinados formaron un círculo que los rodeaba a los dos y el impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyó a todas las sombras que estaban a su paso.

-¡No!- gritó Pitch al ver aquello. Al darse cuenta de su inminente derrota, se apresuró en salir de ahí abriendo otro portal.

-Pero ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Conejo aún en el piso y Meme comenzó a hacer figuras sobre su cabeza.

-Meme tiene razón- comentó Norte mientras se ponía de pie.-Parece que el poder de ambos aumenta cuando están juntos-

-Oh pero que romántico- dijo Hada mientras juntaba sus manos ilusionada y Elsa bajo la mirada apenada al escuchar eso. Jack al darse cuenta de eso, le preguntó:

-¿Puedes verlos?- Elsa asintió.

-Genial, entonces deja presentártelos- una vez que hicieron las presentaciones y que Elsa se disculpara por lo sucedido. Norte comentó:

-Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte Elsa, soy yo el que les debe una disculpa a ambos por haberlos separado, esto jamás habría pasado si no fuera por mi error-

-No hay nada que perdonar Norte, a ninguno de los dos- Jack acarició la mano de Elsa y le sonrió.

Conejo entonces aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-No quiero interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor pero Pitch aún anda suelto por ahí con las esferas de Norte-

-Tienes razón Conejo, debemos ir a buscarlo- Norte saco otra esfera de su traje y abrió un portal.- ¿Nos vamos?- todos se despidieron de Elsa y entraron al portal. Jack parecía estar indeciso de lo que debía hacer.

-Ve con ellos- le dijo Elsa.- Estoy segura que en cuanto puedas, regresaras a verme- Jack tomó su rostro entre sus manos antes de decir:

-Te lo prometo- le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por el portal.

* * *

 **3 AÑOS DESPUES….**

-Ma- dijo el pequeño Andy mientras jalaba el vestido de su mamá.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

-¿Puedo ir con papá y Olaf por dulces?-

-Claro mi amor, pero no coman tantos como la última vez- el pequeño Andy se rió y salió corriendo de la habitación en búsqueda de su papá.

Elsa soltó una leve risa al ver la escena, ya que recordó lo hiperactivo que se puso su sobrino la última vez que comió muchos dulces.

-Espero que Kristoff se mida con lo que le compra esta vez-

-Eso espero- concordó Anna y en eso tocaron la puerta, era un guardia para avisar que tenían visita. Ambas bajaron a la entrada principal y en eso vieron a Jack sentado en un banquillo.

-Jack ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no entraste a la habitación como siempre lo haces?- preguntó Anna pero ni siquiera le dejo responder porque añadió.-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, Elsa te estaba esperando- tomó la mano de ambos y los jaló hacia la salida.

-Ahora vayan y disfruten de la tarde-

-¿Pero qué hay sobre la visita…-

-Yo me haré cargo de eso, hoy es tu día libre- soltó una risita.- Diviértanse- y salió de ahí sin decir más.

-¿Nunca cambiara verdad?-

-No, nunca- se acercó Elsa y le dio un pequeño beso, fue entonces cuando notó que Jack traía puesta ropa muy distinta a la que solía usar y no traía su cayado.

-¿Hay algo que debas decirme?- Jack se rascó la cabeza de forma nerviosa y dijo:

-Creo que será mejor si te lo muestro- tomó su mano y caminaron hacía el pueblo.

Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente Elsa se percató que tanto los niños como los adultos miraban a Jack con curiosidad e incluso algunos hasta lo saludaban.

-Pueden verte- Jack solo asintió y la llevó al monte para poder platicar solos.

-¿Por qué pueden verte?-

-Porque hice un trato con la Luna. Bueno en realidad fue un obsequio de su parte-

-Y ahora la gente puede verte-

-No solo eso Elsa- se acercó y acarició su mejilla.-Ahora podré vivir y envejecer contigo- eso tomó por sorpresa a Elsa, jamás imagino que algo así fuera posible y Jack como si pudiera leerle la mente, le dijo:

-Yo tampoco pensaba que fuera posible- le sonrió.

-¿Pero qué pasara con tus poderes?-

-Aún podré usarlos, no los perdí pero solo digamos que ya no trabajare tiempo completo-

-¿Y qué pasara cuando envejezcas y cuando….-

-¿Muera? Volveré a ser como era antes y si tú lo decides así, puedes quedarte a mi lado para siempre- Elsa le sonrió antes de decir:

-¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme que me case contigo?- la sonrisa de Jack se ensanchó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No, esta es mi forma de decirte que me encantaría pasar la eternidad contigo- Elsa soltó una risa de alegría.

-En ese caso, mi respuesta es sí- lo besó y cuando finalmente se separaron, Elsa le dijo:

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte- colocó su mano en su vientre y añadió.-Pero te lo diré hasta después de la cena- se alejó de él con una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo.

Jack corrió detrás de ella sintiéndose completamente dichoso, pues sabía que su vida no podría estar más completa que en ese instante. Comprendía finalmente que su helado corazón estaba más cálido que ningún otro y seguiría así por toda la eternidad.

 **FIN**


End file.
